Celestial Dawn
by XxTwilight CrystalxX
Summary: Final installment to the Dusk series. Wedding plans are underway. Can everyone have their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys!!! guess what? i found my muse again. she was hiding under my bed. and let me tell ya, she has had me busy. not only am i doing this story but an edward and bella called ten years of servitude. yay me!!!**

**so this is the sequel to black moon. i know i tourtured you all in the last story. (he he) but i told you it was worth it. so to make it up to you... oh wait, what is that i hear? could it be... *gasp* wedding bells?**

* * *

"Rise and shine ladies!" Alice's voiced annoyingly perky, followed by our grumbles. "We have a wedding to get to." She said making her way over to the curtains, letting in the demon that was sunlight. Note to self, no more bachelorette parties for me. Thank god that we decided to stay at Leah's last night. "Come on girls, I got a lot to do." I felt a breeze followed by 'what the hell, Alice' and 'damned pixie!' from all the girls as Alice dashed around the room pulling blankets off of Emily, Kim, Angela, and Leah. Alice wasn't known for her patience.

Leah moaned while holding her head. "How much did we drink?"

"Too much," I replied. How can you hair hurt? Alice quickly flew around the room handing out Tylenol and coffee.

After we had all showered and ate, which was no small feat, Alice had decided that I wasn't competent enough to do my own hair and makeup. Alice and Angela poked, prodded and buffed every inch of my personal self.

"Oh stop the sulking!" Alice said with a smack on my arm.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing my own hair and makeup." I glared at her.

"Yes you do, but you always seem to…what the word…under do it." she said cockily.

"I do not." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey girls!" Charlie's voice carried up the stairs. "Sue wanted me to bring these sandwiches by for you."

"You can bring them up here Charlie." Alice called over her shoulder. I heard his heavy foot falls as he made his way upstairs. "Don't worry, we are all decent." She giggled.

"Hey kiddo, girls." Charlie nodded at us which received a group hello in return. "Sue said to make sure you guys ate. She was worried about someone fainting." He said but looked squarely at me with his last statement. I just rolled my eyes. "Shoot, I forgot the drinks in the car."

"Don't worry Charlie, I'll get them." Alice said and took off at vampire speed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He said shaking his head.

"Oh but you can get used to your daughter furploding into a giant porcupine?" she said with drinks in hand startling Charlie.

"Don't do that!" Charlie said while grabbing his chest.

"Oh Charlie, I know your heart is in good shape. If it wasn't you wouldn't have been able to do what you and Sue did last night."

"Ewwww!!!!" Leah and I both exclaimed, trying not to throw up our breakfast. Charlie's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

Alice giggled at our discomfort. "See, strong and steady." She said patting his chest as she walked by.

Charlie's face was a bright red, as he mumbled his good byes. Leah and I just stared at one another before she swallowed. "Well that image will haunt me till my grave."

"You'll forget all about it later." Alice said smugly.

"I better." Leah shot back.

We all managed to eat after Alice's little revelation, and then quickly got dressed. I was not looking forward to having all eyes on me. I didn't like attention for whatever the reason. We made it down to the cars without anyone, especially myself, getting hurt or worse. We had to take separate cars to the church where the ceremony was being held. Angela's dad was performing the services and Alice was the wedding planner, and was enjoying her job immensely.

On the way there I thought about how Charlie found out about all of this mystical creature drama unfolding around him. It was all Quil's fault.

_After Jacob's big announcement at the bonfire, we decided to go pack. We started at Jacob's boxing up all of his carvings and things. Then we headed over to my house and packed up my meager belongings. Once we were back at our house, Jacob sent the entire pack home except Quil. I insisted that the Cullen's go home but Alice wasn't having it so she stayed as well. Jacob wanted to show Charlie and Billy all the renovations that had been done. Not that there was much. Alice pitched a fit at how out dated some of the appliances were and we argued over whether or not I would accept the new appliances. Jacob was all for the flat screen so I was fighting a losing battle. The whole night, I had to deal with Quil's innuendos he tossed around in front of Charlie. Jacob would shoot glares at him but there was little Jacob could do about it._

_There was one box left in the front of the truck. "Honey just wait, I'll get it in a second." He implored from the couch where he was talking to our dads and Alice. Quil had disappeared somewhere._

"_Its fine Jake, it's a small box. I can handle it." I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I got to the truck to get the box. It only had a few of my books and a few movies in it. I lifted the box up and spun around to take back inside when I hit a brick wall and dropped the box. "Sorry Quil." I said as I bent down to pick it up._

"_No it was all on me. I was just going to scare ya." He chuckled as he scooped down to start picking things up. _

"_You know" I said standing up to take the box inside, Quil stepped back to let me pass. "One of these days your pranks and smartass comments are going to come back and smack you in the ass." _

"_Well Bella feel free to smack my ass any day." He shot back right as his hand slapped my ass. I froze. My vision turned red and knew I was going to lose it. "Oh shit." I heard Quil say right as I turned to face him. "Bella, it was a joke." Quil said holding up his hands in surrender. _

"_Bella!" I heard Jacob call me has he jumped over the railing of the porch and ran towards me._

"_That was no joke!" I seethed, my body trembling. I could see Charlie, Alice and Billy standing on the porch watching. _

"_Oh come on Bella, it was just funny." Quil said rolling his eyes. That did it. _

"_Bella no!" Jacob screamed at me just as he reached Quil and me, but by then I was past caring. The fire won out. It over took me and in a flash I was on all four as my tattered clothes fell down around us. I advanced toward Quil. My teeth bared, growls emanating from deep within my chest. "Bella stop!" Jacob said as I zeroed in on Quil. I snapped my jaws at both of them. I stalked toward Quil, not even noticing Jacob, until his hand ran gently against my muzzle. "Baby, look at me." Jacob cooed at me. "Alice gets Charlie inside." I heard him say without his eyes leaving mine._

_I saw a blur as I heard Billy say, "Guess the wolf's out of the bag."_

"_Bella you need to calm down honey. I'm here, listen to my voice." Jacob tried to sooth me but I was so tired of Quil and his antics. I tossed my head, with what I could call a grumble at him. He spun on his heel and jerked Quil up by his collar. "What the hell did you do?" I snickered at Quil. Sic'em Jacob, I thought._

"_Nothing for her to flip out about." I snorted._

"_Well, I would say your opinion doesn't count were Bella is concerned, now what did you do?" Jacob and I both growled._

"_I just gave her a little love pat." Quil said stepping back. _

"_Where did you give her this 'love pat'?" Jacob was now shaking. I knew I had to phase back to keep him in control. It was one thing for me to phase, but a complete opposite if Jacob did. Jacob would rip him apart before any of us could react. _

"_Well guys do it to other guys in sports…." Quil trailed off._

"_You smacked my girl's ASS?" Jacob snarled. Oh yeah this was getting bad fast. I pulled the anger back and crouched down to hide myself from prying eyes._

"_Jake, its ok. I'm fine." I said pulling on his shirt. "I just over reacted." Jacob didn't respond as he removed his shirt and handed it back to me. I had just pulled it over my head when I heard a sickening crunch. I popped my head out to see Quil doubled over holding his nose._

"_FUCKING HELL, JAKE!!! Oh man not my nose again." I could see his eyes watering. "You know one of these days it's going to heal crooked."_

"_Then keep your dirty paws off of Bella and it won't be a problem." He shot back to him as he led me back inside._

_Jacob flung the screen door open and held it as I walked in to see my dad's ghostly pale face. He would give the Cullen's a run in paleness._

"_You're a wolf?" he shouted at me, while I winced. _

He took the news very well. Now that he knew about vampires and werewolves, He was a little upset that the gene had skipped him. Billy said he sympathized with him. Now I didn't have to hide my phasing from him.

Alice helped me and the other girls into their dresses, and then went back over hair and makeup. She made sure that every detail was perfect, but that was just Alice. She us lined up at the doors, as we got ready to walk down the aisle. I stood before the doors waiting for her to give the signal. "You're up Bella," she smiled at me. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way down to the front of the church. I didn't dare look toward the alter. I knew if I locked eyes with Jacob I would run down and jump into his arms. It had been twenty four hours since I had felt his skin on mine and I was going out of my mind. I focused on the rows of guest.

I saw different faces from La Push staring back at me. I knew my face was as red as beets. I was going to kill Jacob after this. He was the one who talked me into this. On the bride's side, Sam and Emily were sitting together smiling as I passed. Quil and Jared were sitting together. Quil gave me a look then gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't fight the smile that came across my face. Embry, I could see was looking at Angela. I saw Sue weeping in the front row with my dad smiling back at me. I couldn't help but miss the one brother that was missing, Paul, but I couldn't think about that now. I had a wedding to get through first.

Billy was sitting on the groom's side and nodded as I went by, along with the new pack brothers, Timothy, Michael, Richard, Connor, and Dale. They were wonderful additions to the pack. They fit in well. The alpha, Brian, had tried to bargain with Victoria, agreeing to meet him alone. She had killed his imprint and in a rage he tried to avenge her but he wasn't strong enough. Although some of his pack believed that he didn't really try and just gave up so he could be with her. I could understand the appeal.

Ok, Bella. That's enough of the depressing thoughts. Today is a happy day. I mentally rolled my eyes while keeping my smile on my face. I went to my mark and waited. I felt those almond shaped dark eyes boring into me and had to look up. Our eyes locked and I lost all cognition. Jacob stood there in his tux, smiling back at me. I was entranced. I couldn't wait to get him alone and help him out of it. As if he could read my mind, he smirked at me. I dropped my head to hide my on coming blush but looked at him through my lashes to see him chuckling.

The reverend went through the normal vows and such. Jacob's eyes never strayed from mine the whole time, but the spell was finally broken when the minister called out to everyone, "it is my great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Brown."

Leah and Lucas turned and made their way back down the aisle followed Seth and Angela. Wyatt and Kim followed behind, just leaving Jacob and me to bring up the rear.

* * *

**gotcha!!!! *winks***

**thanks go to my amazng beta, sister, and all around partner in crime smmiskimen. and of course all of you who have followed me through each of my stories.**

**oh, and one more thing. i was thinking about doing a lemony oneshot from black moon. here's the thing, it has to play in with the story, and then i would like to do one from this story as well. so was there any scenes in black moon that i didn't get to in detail with that you would like to see? let me know. *hugs***


	2. Chapter 2

**wow!!! you guys still love me huh? that's amazing. i love you all!!! **

**well good news, after much debate with smmiskimen, we have decided to do a companion piece to this story. its the rest of Edward's story starting from the epilogue in black moon. some of you were asking for it. you don't have to read it, it just goes more into their story. **

**thanks to smmiskimen for pulling me through this chapter and talking me up when i was feeling down.**

**disclaimer: you know whats mine and what Stephenie's. please don't make me say it. its too painful.**

**you guys need to listen to your guardian angel by all american rejects during the lemon. it really adds that certain something.**

* * *

Celestial dawn chapter 2:

The reception was a blast! Quil and Embry led the electric slide, which worried me a little. It was getting late, and the party didn't seem to be ending any time soon. Leah and I were up dancing with some of the other girls, the boys off in the corner discussing pack nonsense. I was just about to call it quits when the next song came on. We all looked over to see Alice with a shit eating grin plastered to her face. We all tossed our heads back and laughed as the lyrics to Shakira's she wolf fell from the speakers. With each chorus came a howl and no one can howl like us wolf girls.

I was having such a good time that I didn't feel him approach until his hands cupped around my hips bringing me back to him. "Do you know what that howl of yours is doing to me?" he breathed into my neck. I let out another laugh just as another howl came through the chorus. Jacobs's hands clutched me tighter and I could feel exactly what I was doing to him. "Please," he whimpered in my ear, "can we go home. This monkey suit is driving me crazy." I couldn't help the giggle that crossed my lips.

"I'm sure," I said pulling away. "Lets tell everyone goodnight." I said turning to him.

"They will understand." He said leading picking me up and running to the car.

"Jacob black!" I shouted. "If you don't quit slinging me around like a sack of potatoes…" Jacob halted in mid step before setting me down on the in front of him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, Bella's putting Jake in the dog house again!" I heard Quil shout from behind Jacob. I leaned around and gave him a knowing look. He knew not to get on my bad side, ever since the Charlie incident.

"I'm sorry Quil," I said with a smirk. "Was that an offer to take up some of Leah and Lucas' patrols over the next two weeks?" Quil quickly ducked his head. Satisfied with Quil's reprimand, I set my sites for Jacob. "As for you…"

"Oh come on Bells," Jacob said loving up on me, "you wouldn't really throw me in the dog house would you?" he said with a pout. I just crossed my arms and leveled a stare at him. I watched him lean into my ear, making sure that our bodies didn't touch, "I just wanted to get you home faster so I could make you howl like that again." he said in his sex tone. That man plays dirty, but so can I. I turned and stomped off to the car. I had to smirk at the sound of his evident despair, as his feet shuffled along. He might be alpha but I was his girl.

We got in the car and I held on to my façade. "Bells, Bella?" I sent a glare in his direction, "you know I was just playing?" I faced myself forward. "Right?" I didn't offer him any indication of my thoughts. He sighed and pulled out. I stared out the window hoping to pass the time faster.

I could help but think about Alice and the Cullen's. They had been gone for almost six months, with Alice the only one returning to help plan out Leah's wedding. Alice said that they needed a vacation, time away from all the drama. I really couldn't blame her for that.

I had initially thought it had something to do with Edward, but she quickly shot that idea down. I do miss him, his friendship and the banter that we would toss back and forth. Alice keeps me updated on him. The last time she talked to him, he was in Alaska, visiting with the Denali's. I just hope he wasn't hurting. She said he was handling it well, and that he had some personal things that needed his attention at the moment.

"Bella?" Jacobs voice called me. I then realized that we were sitting in the drive way of our home. "Where did you go?" he smiled hesitantly.

"Sorry, "I offered, "just thinking about Alice." I sighed.

We both jumped out of the car. I saw his head down, and I knew he thought he was in trouble. I couldn't help but throw my shoe at him. "Why so serious?" I asked him. He raised his face to look at my awaiting smirk. "You know, you need to lighten up some." I laughed.

"You play dirty." He said narrowing his eyes at me, trying to fight his smile.

"Only as dirty as you." I shoot back along with my other shoe. I watched as him crouch down and lick his lips. Oh shit. Now I was the one in trouble.

"You, my dear love, haven't seen anything yet." he said as I was putting some distance between us. I saw his foot slide out an inch and that was all the distraction he needed as he pushed his body toward mine. With a squeak I turned and ran like my life depended on it, laughing hysterically.

"Jake, if you mess this dress up, Alice will kill you." I called behind me as I barely dodged his grasp.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," he said in his best Rhett butler impression, right as I back flipped over his head and took off in the other direction, giggling in my escape. I heard him stumble trying to compensate for my aerobatics. "Hey! No spider monkey crap!" he laughed as I made my way to the front door. I was fast but Jacobs legs were longer, so it didn't take him long to catch up. I was on one side of the island in the kitchen and he was on the other, us trying to anticipate the others moves. We were both laughing hard.

"Oh come on jakey," I said taunting him, "can't hang?" I said with a lopsided grin.

Jacob chuckled, "oh you know I can hang," he said returning the grin, "I just don't want you to be too sore for patrol in the morning." Oh good point, but I think it's worth it. I decided it was time to end our little game. I faked to the right and went for the left. I didn't get far before I heard the tearing of fabric. Damn it.

"Jake! Alice is going to so rip you a new one." I said a sigh. I turned to face Jacob with my hands on my hips.

"Payback for the monkey suit." He smiled like a kid with a straight A report card. "And besides," he said as he threw the dress over the back of the couch, "it's not like she would let you were it again." he commented as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"No but she does donate them to that charity for girls who can't afford prom dresses." I said with a pout as I walked over to him to help unbutton his shirt.

He kissed my head, "I will buy another, hell, I'll buy ten if it makes you feel better." He said as I lowered his shirt.

I kissed his chest right over his heart, "just the one will do." I said as I patted his chest and tossed a smile up at him. His chest rumbled under my hands as he let out a low laugh. He bent down and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Now can I take my girl to bed and make love to her?" he asked as his lips brushed mine.

"Please?' I whimpered before his lips met mine. Jacobs wound his arms around me, bending my body to his before scooping me up and carrying me upstairs.

I let out a gasp as his arms fell away from me letting me fall to the cushion of the mattress. I glared at him as he chuckled, but lost it as soon as his hands touched my body again. As he kneeled on the bed he lifted my leg to make room for him between my legs. His hands slowly crept up my calves and thighs, coming to rest on my hips. His fingers toyed with the elastic of my panties before tugging them down, gently removing first my right then my left leg.

I went to unclasp my black strapless bra, arching my back to gain access, but found Jacobs mouth placing searing kiss across my breasts. I fumbled for a second before finally releasing them to Jacobs welcoming ministrations. He kissed my left bud before pulling into his warm mouth, as he ran his thumb across my right. Each caress, nip, pinch, and lick intensifying my urgency, my need.

Jacob, hearing my pleas, let his hand moved down my body, stopping every now and again to gently squeeze my flesh, finally finding my heated center. My hand found purchase in his hair and pulled his lips to mine. I could feel each of his taste buds, relishing in the sensations of both his tongue and his fingers following the slow pace. His mouth left mine only to nibble his way down, bringing his talented lips to the juncture between my thighs. My hand, which had yet to leave his hair, was pulling him closer with each dart of his tongue urging him closer, deeper as his it replaced his fingers. Swirling it around my opening coaxing primal sounds from my lips.

My body began to shake, ready for release. Jacob switched his fingers and mouth, and as he slid his fingers in, he curled them rubbing the sweet spot while his teeth pinched my nub. I cried out from having both spots receiving attention, I thanked god and Jacob for bringing such pleasure into my world. Jacob chuckled a little at my exasperated prayers before kissing me back to reality. "That good?" he said with a smug look.

"Always," I stated as I brought him back down to my waiting mouth. I felt Jacobs hand move from the bed beside me to place his member at my entrance. I took a breath in preparation for girth. As he slid in, I hissed, feeling us becoming complete. He clenched his jaw as I lifted my hips to meet his. He relaxed once he was sheathed inside my passage. He moved away and back again, gradually stroking the embers from the ashes of my last orgasm, as he breathed his love for me in my ear.

My hands splayed across his upper and lower back holding on to the one person that grounded me. "I love you," he said, running his hand under my back to bring me closer to him, not being close enough. We were never close enough. The arch of my back was letting him hit at a new angle, bringing that fire back. "My Bella," he said kissing my neck.

Jacob moved both arms under and up my back, curling his hands on my collarbone pulling him deeper within me. He kept the same speed but only increased the force behind his thrusts. Making our coupling more powerful and concentrated, as his panting grew. He worked my body skillfully, knowingly. When I thought I would lose my mind from the passion that consumed us, my body seized up, and I called out Jacobs name as I lost all sense of gravity. I knew that I was pulling him along with me, drawing out his own inferno before we crashed back, into each other's arms.

"Whoa," he said after a minute of catching his breath.

"Yeah, whoa," I agreed, still in my own haze. Jacob molded his lips to mine as he pulled himself free, earning a gasp from me. He laid down on his side and pulled me to his chest. I was snuggling down just about to doze off when I heard Jacob husky voice say, "I made you howl." Cocky ass, I thought right as I fell over to sleep.

****

I awoke the next morning, sore and satisfied, to the blaring alarm clock. I had to get up to turn it off. Jacob had a tendency to hit the poor thing way to hard killing it. We had went through six before I wised up and moved it. I hushed it before returning to my sleeping love undisturbed by the racket. It was our routine. I would shower, giving Jacob a chance to sleep in, and then make myself presentable before I would attempt to rouse him.

"Jake," I called, rubbing his chest. "You're going to be late."

Jacob groaned and I knew what was coming next. His arms attempted to capture and pull me back into the bed with him. He was insatiable. I swiftly darted away, earning a growl in response. "Please come back to bed." he begged, tossing an arm over his eyes.

"no." I said firmly, "you're going to be late, and I got to go meet Tim and Wyatt." I saw his lip pop out in an adorable pout.

"Just come cuddle with me for a minute." He pleaded.

"Come on, I want you to walk me out." I said tugging on his big toe on the foot that was peeking out from the sheet.

"fine." He huffed as he threw the bed clothes back and sat on the edge of the bed. Content in knowing that I had successfully awoken the sleeping giant, I headed down stairs to make a quick breakfast as Jacob showered.

Once showered and fed, Jacob and I kissed each other goodbye. He told me he loved me before getting into the car and heading to work, I waved at him as he pulled out, I took to the woods to phase for patrol. I decided to start running the perimeter just letting my paws carry me. It seemed like no time that Tim and Wyatt had joined the party.

"Morning boys," I greeted

"Ugh, it's too early," Wyatt groaned.

'morning Bella," Tim said in a chipper tone.

"Kiss ass," Wyatt replied.

"Lazy ass," Tim threw back.

I called them in line and passed out instructions. They were only running with me for a few hours before Seth and Connor replaced them. I was on for eight hours. Jacob didn't like the fact that I patrolled so much, but he also didn't like me working so we compromised. He made the money and I took on more patrols. I didn't mind, I loved being a wolf. Running, carefree, powerful. It felt right.

"Bella," Tim growled and my fur stood on end, smelling the scent through him. "We got a leech."

"Make that two," Wyatt said. Before I had a chance to process Tim and Wyatt's findings, I had a stench come floating across my nose. Not only one but two different odors tingled my snout.

"Make that four," I said as the monsters came into view.

* * *

**you know how i love to leave you begging for more. so how was it? what did you think? did anyone notice my little tribute to new moon the movie in the last chapter?**

**if you guys have any friends that are Edward and Bella lovers, please send them over to my other story ten years of servitude. i promise i wont disappoint them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Helllllloooo my most faithful readers. Yes, I'm buttering you up. I know that you guys want to hang me from the rafters and do horrible things to me and my person. It's totally my fault. I've slowly been getting my new apartment together, and have some personal things I'm going through. I want to thank each and every one of you for being so kind and patient. I will try never to do this again. If it makes you feel better I already have in mind what's going on for the next chapter. But I think it would only be fair, seeing how much you love this story, that you guys play a part in this. I have a rough outline of what's going to happen in this story but I need some ideas. Anything you wanna see let me know. Got any off the wall questions you want to ask? Hell if you need advice on what to fix for dinner, ask me. I am you humble servant.

You guys need to send major hugs and kisses to smmiskimen. She rode my ass the whole time, telling me to write. She knew how to make me feel better. She ask me everyday "have you wrote anything today?'

"No," I would say with a sigh.

"WOMAN!!!" she would yell. Yes yell.

So this whole chapter is her. She talked me through it over and over and over again until it just felt right. I had a major writing block. (I really think Jacob was pissed because of the other story I'm writing is and Edward and Bella.)

And so please make sure that when you do review, to thank Shannon for all her hard work with picking my sorry ass off the floor and throwing me in front of my computer to write.

Here's to Shannon!!!!

Celestial dawn: chapter 3

* * *

"Morning boys," I greeted.

"Ugh, it's too early," Wyatt groaned.

"Morning Bella," Tim said in a chipper tone.

"Kiss ass," Wyatt replied.

"Lazy ass," Tim threw back.

I called them in line and passed out instructions. They were only running with me for a few hours before Seth and Connor replaced them. I was on for eight hours. Jacob didn't like the fact that I patrolled so much, but he also didn't like me working so we compromised. He made the money and I took on more patrols. I didn't mind, I loved being a wolf. Running, carefree, powerful. It felt right. Not to mention that I was actually graceful as a wolf but…

"Bella," Tim growled and my fur stood on end, smelling the scent through him. "We got a leech."

"Make that two," Wyatt said. Before I had a chance to process Tim and Wyatt's findings, I had a stench come floating across my nose. Not only one but two different odors sent a burning tingle through my snout.

"Make that four," I said as the monsters came into view. Wyatt let out the warning howl, alerting the rest of the pack. Backup was on the way. The vamps with Wyatt and Timmy turned tailed and took off. They must have realized it was an even match and we had called in reinforcements. Too bad my two weren't as smart.

The vamps stalked their way toward me. Their blood red eyes sent shivers of repulsion throughout my body. My nose was burning with that sickly sweet smell.

"You know, I was never a dog lover. How about you?" the shorter and stockier said with a sadistic smile.

"Wait for us." Timmy thought.

"Yeah can't let you have all the fun." Wyatt thought eagerly.

"Cats, definitely cats. Much cleaner animals," the lanky one said with a bored expression.

"Yeah, dogs have a tendency to get fleas. I hope we don't get them from this mangy mutt."

"Fleas are pretty bad but ticks are worse. Although, we don't have to worry about them. Hell, we don't have to worry about anything since we are superior."

Says the bloodsucker, I thought with a growl.

"Why do they always come up with that flea crap?" Timmy said with a mental eye roll, "they do realize that fleas can't bite through our skin, right?"

"Hello!!?? Their mindless leeches, it's the best they can come up with." Wyatt said with huff.

"Oooo, I don't think the little bitch liked the comment you made." The shorter one said.

"Do you really think I care what a flea bag thinks of me?" the taller one said. "Any dog can be trained to be submissive to its masters, it just has to be beaten enough," he said as they stalk in closer.

Sorry boys I don't do submissive, I thought.

"Ewwww" Timmy shuddered, "that's like seeing my mom and dad!"

"Ha, just wait until I see Jacob again. There's no way I'm letting him live that one down" Wyatt was laughing.

"Sis," Seth's voice broke through the banter, "I'm on my way." As the vamps dropped into a crouch, all banter was forgotten, swallowed up by mental growls and curses. My instincts pushed though, causing my hackles to rise, my ears to lay back, and my head to drop lower as my lips curled back to expose my razor sharp teeth.

"Bells get out of there!" Quils voice shouted at me.

"No!" Jacob's voice was panicked as he phased in, "do not expose your back."

Everything fell into slow motion. I watched as the short ones muscles coiled and released, sending his body forward. His mouth open, teeth glistening with venom, fingers made into claws swiping at my chest leaving a gaping wound across my chest up and over my left shoulder and down my side. I barely dodged him.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice screamed as he drove his feet faster to me.

I was out of breath, but had no time to rest as he came at me again, swinging wildly, but I was in my game now. Growling, I jumped back as he tried to come at me again. His arm left defenseless as I clamped down and sent him into several of the nearby trees. I dropped the severed limb to the ground. "That's my girl!!!" Quil cheered.

"Your girl?" Jacob said with a mental cock of his eyebrow.

"Dude I so taught her that." Quil said.

"Bella, watch your right!" Jacob ordered. I was so focused on the one armed idiot, that I was caught off guard as a flash of white came at me from my right flank. Before I could react, a sandy mass came from my left colliding with the other vamp in air, snarling. They landed with a ground shaking thud. The next instant happened between two heartbeats. Seth had landed with his right paw on the vamps chest as his jaws clamped around the vamps head. The screams were cut off by the sound of scrapping metal. I watched as the head flew in the direction of the other vamp.

Time finally righted, and Timmy was helping Seth with the rest of the decapitated vamp as Wyatt and Quil took off after the armless one. I gathered up what pieces were near me as Timmy phased back and lit the pile up sending a stream of purple smoke into the air.

I started to pull myself together but was halted by Jacob. "Don't phase back yet. You heal faster in your wolf form." I sighed as I watched him gallop into view. I was so happy to see him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him. He came to my side and started licking my healing gashes causing them to heal faster. I saw that Timmy and Seth were celebrating their victory. Quil and Wyatt were on their way back after following the other vamp's scent to the nearby cliffs. "Everyone meet me back at my house."

Feeling the last of the wounds seal I phased back. Jacob turned away to keep the boys from getting a nice view. I would normally find the humor in the catcalls from the boys as I phased back, but couldn't this time. Pulling my shirt over my head I turned back just as Jacob pulled his sweats up. He opened his arms and I jumped into them, burying my face into his neck.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed out as tears fell from my eyes. Jacob kissed my temple and my jaw before leaning back.

"What in the world are you sorry for?" he asked as he ran his hands up and down my back.

"I let you down." I hiccupped.

"What?" his face twisted in confusion.

"I just stood there." I answered.

"No baby. You did everything right. You waited for them to make the first move, and when they did you reacted defensively. You were outnumbered." Jacob's grip tightened around me. "I was so scared." He whispered as his lips brushed my head. "You're still new at this. Your instincts are still raw." His face turned smug, "my girl kicked ass!" he said proudly. "You slung that leech like a bag of potatoes." The twinkle in his eye danced. "And then jumped in and help Seth and Timmy, piling the parts together." He shook his head. "You all pulled together as a pack." He cupped my face wiping the last of my tears away. Jacob leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, gentle and reassuring. My body relaxed into his as his arms encircled my waist and our kiss deepened. He pulled away slowly kissing me chastely twice before sighing. "We need to get home." he said as I brushed my lips across his again, not wanting to stop just yet. Jacob pulled away again. "If we don't go now, they will eat us out of house and home." he chuckled as I pouted.

"Fine, fine." I sighed out. "But you will be finishing this later." I said poking my finger in his chest. Jacob's eyes flashed with desire as he swept me up in his arms, his lips colliding with mine again. His tongue caressed my bottom lip and I quickly opened for him. His tongue tangled and touched mine as his grip tightened around me. His lips left mine and trailed down my jaw to the base of my ear.

"Yalo-lat." Jacob's sweet breath whispered against my ear before pulling away. I huffed as he sat me back down, a smirk on his face.

"You're not going to tell me what that means are you?" I said peering up at him.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. I decided I would pull the seduction card out.

"You know what it does to me when you speak Quileute to me." I said running my fingers along the edge of his pants. I heard him suck in a quick breath before he gently took my hands in his laying a kiss on both of them.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p' again and smiling like an idiot, which infuriated me.

"Jacob Black!" I growled as he took off running toward the house. "You are so going to get it!"

"Ha, gotta catch me first Isabella!" he called over his shoulder with me hot on his heels.

We had just made it into the back yard when I decided to lunge myself at him, aiming for his back. One second I'm looking at the muscles in his broad shoulders and the next Jacob had turned, perfectly timed to catch my assault. Jacob landed on his back, me on top, both of us laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Well boys," Wyatt's young jovial voice broke through our comedic relief, "looks like Bella wasn't lying when she said she didn't do submissive."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Jacob said with a snort as we both stood. I shot Wyatt a death glare, wishing his tongue would fall out of his mouth. Maybe I could rush over there and rip it out without Jacob noticing.

"Just what I said." Wyatt said while taking a cocky stance. Damn too late, I thought. "Bella here has been bragging about how she doesn't do submissive." Oh shit, that's got to sting. Jacob was going to be pissed. I was shocked when I heard him chuckle.

"Boys, boys, boys," he said rolling his eyes, "you must be mistaken." He said as he snaked an arm around my waist. "I'm the alpha baby!" he said pointing his thumb at his chest. Ok now I was getting a little irked. I pulled myself from Jacob's grasp and as he turned to me, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I heard the others stifling their chuckles.

"Ok come on Bells," he said reaching out for me, "you know I'm the alpha, therefore, I wear the pants."

"Oh shit." I heard someone say from our audience.

I just smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, my alpha." I said as I sauntered up to him. "You are absolutely correct. You do wear the pants." I said as I ran my hands seductively up his chest.

"May day, may day!" Quil shouted. Jacob looked scared for a second, but as I batted my lashes at him he seemed to relax.

"You are the man, my man," I said as stood on my tip toes to reach his lips

"Duck and cover!" Timmy said. Jacob's eyes fluttered closed as our lips got closer. Right as they were about to touch, I breathed out, "that's why, my alpha, you can keep those wonderful pants on, because you won't be getting into mine for awhile." I said pulling back. Everyone erupted in laughter at Jacob's shock expression. I turned and made my way toward the house leaving Jacob in a daze. Edward's not the only one that could dazzle, I thought smugly to myself as I strutted around with my shoulders back and head held high. I caught a couple of the boys exchanging money.

"Damn I love it when she's feisty." Quil said holding his sides.

"Ohhhhh no you don't Isabella Marie," I heard Jacob call from behind me. "You think holding out on sex will prove a point?" he chuckled. "You can't hold out on me." he said confidently. I turned around slowly meeting an incredibly assured Jacob right in front of me. "You wouldn't last a week." He whispered.

"I would last longer than you," I shot back, "by a week." I thought Jacob's eyes were going to pop out of his head. Then I started to worry as his got an evil glint in them.

"Fine." He said as he stepped back.

"Fine." I repeated as I turned to head inside.

"I bet you cave before me." Jacob chuckled, and I froze. This was nothing unusual for us. The whole pack was always looking for dares or bets. Who was I to do different?

"And if I don't?" I asked. I learned long ago to find out what the stakes were when dealing with these boys.

"Ladies choice," he said waving his hand out eloquently.

"I'll let you know what my offer is once I you tell me what yours is," I said cautiously. Jacob stepped back up to me, our bodies barley touching.

"We get married in three months," I started to protest, but Jacob just held his hand up to stop Me. "That will give pix enough time to set everything up. It doesn't have to be anything big, but we are not running off to the court house either. We do it MY way." After he laid out his demands, he pulled away. That gave me a second to decide my offer.

"Ok, then here's my deal. We hold off on the wedding until I choose otherwise." It wasn't that I didn't want to marry Jacob. I just felt that with the double imprint it was kinda a mute point. We were already bonded for eternity if that's what we decided. We could have forever. What would it matter if we waited on signing a piece of paper? "We do it when I say, and how I say. If I want a court house wedding and ripped jeans, then that's what we do. If I want a huge wedding for all of Forks to attend then we will. If I want to wait for another 3 years," I raised my finger to hold Jacob off from objecting, "then we will."

"Five says Jake caves." Embry mumbled to Quil.

"You're on." Quil said as everyone else started to get in on the bet.

"You're going to lose, Bella." Jacob said with a devilish smirk.

"Keep dreaming Jacob." I said rolling my eyes as I threw open the back door. I felt myself being pulled back and my shoulders hitting the wall.

"Oh trust me, I will." Jacob said has he pressed his body to mine. "I will be dreaming of all the different ways my body makes you scream for more." He breathed on my neck before his lips found purchase on the sensitive flesh there. "The way I can tilt my hips just a little to the right, as I thrust into you from behind and watch your toes curl." I moaned involuntary. "That's right sweetheart. I make you do that. ME." He pulled away with a smug smile and walked away leaving me hot, wet and bothered.

Stupid cocky werewolf.

* * *

Gotta love them wolf boys. I had to use some banter in this chapter. I needed a good laugh. Yes Jacob did speak Quileute, wanna know what he said? Review and you'll find out. So good, bad? I need to know. Hit the little green button at the bottom. Bring me back to my former glory. Show me that you still love me. Don't forget to add any questions or ideas in as well. Looking forward to hearing them. Until next time.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the mix up people. Due to the authors note I had posted and removed, which some of you reviewed, some people cant review this chapter. So I've split it into two parts for your read and reviewing pleasure. I also want to apologize for the slow updates. Just know that real life sucks and I'm dealing. thanks for sticking with me. I do have up to chapter 7 thoroughly outlined. I know the big twist I'm going to use for this story, so now it should come easier. I didn't know how I was going to top Black Moon. Thanks to smmiskimen for listening through all my brainfarts and mind diarrhea. **

**If cant review this chapter go to the next. If you can how about dropping one for both? **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything but my brainfarts and mind diarrhea that sometimes comes out smelling good.  
**

* * *

Celestial dawn chapter 4 part 1

A month. A whole month since that stupid bet had started. That first night after Jacob had left me gawking at his back as he walked back out the door was just the tip of the iceberg. How we had managed not to rip off each other's clothes by now was a complete and utter mystery to me. The first couple of weeks were ok. We hadn't really pushed each other since that day. We would still be affectionate to each other. But any attention that crossed into sexual territory was out of bounds.

By the third week I was getting desperate. I could barely stand to be in the same house with him as he took a shower. We were slowly driving each other crazy. It didn't matter what Jacob did, it would still light me up. I watched him wash dishes last week and had to bolt from the sight, telling him that I was going to Angela's. Any other time I would have smiled and thought myself lucky to have such a mature and responsible man to share my life with, but all I could focus on was the way his lean muscles moved beneath his tight t-shirt and the way his delicious ass would sway as he scrubbed the pots. Yeah I had to leave.

Last night I had had enough. I decided to take things into my own hands. I was turning up the heat. Jacob had been very adamant about me staying home after the little scuffle with the vamps, and was just now letting me patrol any. He told me he wanted me to ease back into it; that we had more than enough eyes out there and to take some time to relax. I think he knew that me patrolling would have been a way to channel my built up sexual frustration and was draining it for all it was worth. I fell asleep on his chest with a plan in my head and a smile on my face.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed, which wasn't unusual with Jacob either running his own patrols or working at the shop. He had been especially busy as of late since word of mouth had spread about his garage.

I spent the day cleaning the house, doing laundry, and running over my idea for Jacob's take down, solidifying my resolve. Wednesday's were always half days for Jacob as he was usually late getting home through the week. As I heard the car pull up I ran to our bedroom and into our bathroom. I stripped quickly and adjusted the temperature for the water before getting in. I wanted this to be as authentic as possible. I washed my hair thoroughly and used my special body wash. Once done, I dried myself and lathered my body in lotion. I secured my towel around me and made my way downstairs.

"Bells, Angela brought sandwiches by for us today so don't trouble yourself with lunch." Jake said with his eyes closed and his head lying on the back of the sofa.

"Oh that's good. I didn't really want anything heavy today. Maybe I'll fix me a sandwich too." I called over my shoulder as I opened the door on the fridge. I was bending over to get a bottle of water when I heard a mumbled curse followed by the door shutting. I looked up just in time to see tatters of fabric and a russet tail disappearing into the tree line.

After a couple of hours had passed I decided I was getting a little hungry. I fixed a sandwich and noticed through the open window that Jacob had returned and was busy working on the car in the garage. His tinkering and the low music soothed me and made me smile. I was just finishing up my sandwich when I heard the music turned up to a song that would always stir some of my most erotic memories. I was enthralled as I watched Jacob take his black t-shirt off and listened to Tim McGraw's gruff sexual voice, singing A Real Good Man. He knew what that song did to me and I knew he was doing it on purpose as his own voice joined with Tim's. But what set me running was when he bent over and did a little ass wiggle. I was done. I couldn't do this, I needed release and I needed it now.

Not clearly thinking of my actions, I tore open the bottom drawer on the dresser and pulled out something I never thought I would have to use. When Alice handed it to me I fought a losing battle against the blush that blossomed on my cheeks. I ripped open the package that refused to cooperate. Finally getting the toy opened I fumbled with the batteries and sighed in delight as I turned it on. However, my delight was tarnished as I heard a low chuckle and a muttered "too easy" come from the open window in our bedroom.

Damn.

If I gave in and pleasured myself Jacob still won the bet and I would be damned if I lost it over this. Oh he was good and he knew it. Sexually frustrated and just plain pissed, I chucked the vibrating toy out the window. I let out a loud belly laugh as the purple toy flew through the air and hit its intended target. I was sickly satisfied as I saw Jacob reach up and rub the back of his head.

"Throwing vibrators is just one step from giving in, you know." He shouted back at me. I blushed and was thankful that we didn't have any close neighbors.

"Only in your wet dreams, Black." I shouted back at him. He gave me a smirk and went back to work. I turned away from the window only to spot Luna lying by the door. She must have joined Jacob on his impromptu run. She was no longer snow white but now how spots of brown covering most of her body but her belly and legs were now a chocolate color. I groaned for a second before the proverbial light bulb went off. I ran over to the dresser this time for my dark blue bikini, a white t-shirt, and a cut off pair of jeans. Yeah this was pretty desperate but I had needs dammit.

After changing, grabbing a towel, dog shampoo, and the leash, I made my way to the back yard. I turned the water on and dragged the hose over to Luna. Making sure she was secured to a tree I set out on my task. Normally Luna minded well but if you put water in the mix then she couldn't be still. That was what I was counting on. We both danced around, me trying to make sure the water soaked into her coat and her trying to avoid it. I was rewarded with the front of my shirt getting equally soaked. Good girl, I thought. I wrestled the shampoo in her coat and was just about finished when I heard the unmistakable sound of bending metal. I looked up just in time to see the deformed tool land with a clang on the garage floor. I complete my chore and let Luna loose. I threw the now drenched towel over my arm and sauntered over to Jacob. I lifted my hand to his chin and pushed it up, helping him close his gaping mouth. I then gave him a devious smirk and patted his chest as I made my way back toward the house.

I heard him groan as I took my wet shirt off followed by his feet rapidly approaching me. I felt his hand on my elbow and turned to face him as his lips collided with mine. My hand flew to his hair to bring him closer as his arms wound tight around my waist. My lips parted as his tongue slicked over them, allowing entrance. His hands moved from my back around my front. I felt his fingers right on the button of my shorts when we were interrupted by a car horn. Jacob and I parted like two teens getting caught on the couch by the parents.

* * *

**Now review if you can and move to the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Now here is the second part. You all should be able to review this one. Thanks for smmiskimen for talking me through each step in fixing my review problem. I'd let her hold my hand but she's too far away. *insert Nickelback's "far away" here* lol. Not really, that song makes me think about Brian. Dammit, now I'm depressed. Oh well. Shannon I need some cheering up. damn mortality. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a knack for embarrassing comments.  
**

* * *

Celestial Dawn chapter 4 part 2

"Angela, Embry? What a wonderful surprise." I said meeting up with Angela to exchange a hug.

"Sorry if we were interrupting anything." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Ummm..." I wasn't sure how to answer.

"No. You know you're always welcomed here." Jacob answered with a nervous chuckle. I managed to give him a death glare. I turned back to Angela with a forced smile.

"Of course. I was just getting ready to cook diner. Would you guys like to join us?" I asked. Two could play this game.

"Thanks but no. Embry and I have plans with my parents but some of the guys want to get together this weekend to go camping. We wanted to see if you two wanted to join us." Angela said looking between Jacob and I.

"That sounds great." Jacob said.

"We would leave early Saturday morning and come back Sunday night." Embry explained.

"Count us in." I said enthusiastically.

Angela and Embry left soon after. Jacob offered to fix diner and I didn't refuse. I needed to wash up after the dog bath from Luna. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to torture Jacob a little bit more. I knew how close he was to giving in earlier today. Just one small push to send over the edge and we both could find the release we had been denying ourselves. Falling back to using my clothes as a way to get him to bend, I pulled out a dark blue low cut shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Growing up in Arizona I didn't care to much to wear shoes in the house. It was just more comfortable in my bare feet.

The smells from downstairs was taunting me and causing my stomach to protest its neglect. I was starved. Jacob was just setting our plates down as I came in. He looked up for a second but did a quick double take. I saw his lips form a firm line and his nostrils flair. Just give in, I thought as I came to my seat.

I complemented Jacob on the steaks but soon diner passed in a tense silence. I finished off my glass of wine when I heard a loud slap on the table. The side leaf collapsed under the assault. I looked at Jacob with an accusing glare. "I'll fix that." He murmured before holding his head up in defiance. "You know what…" he paused pointing a finger at me. "This is your fault." I sat back in my chair in complete shock.

"My fault?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, your fault. This was your stupid bet!" he snarled at me.

"You had to be a cocky ass in front of your boys." I said leaning in with a snarl.

"You made the guys think I was some pussywhipped bitch!" Jacob shot back.

"So this is about your manhood? Is that all that's important to you?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. I watch as Jacob's jaw clenched. I huffed and shoved the chair back as I grabbed my plate up. Jacob still hadn't said anything but I could feel his stare on my back. Livid, I threw the plate into the sink and watched it shatter. I leaned onto the sink with my head bowed. "What I said was not meant to be malicious to you. I was just being cocky and didn't think the boys would bring that into our personal lives. But that's neither here nor there." I said turning to face him. "Think about what the boys think of me. I'm the beta by default. I need to prove to them my worth. How do you think this is for me? I'm the newest wolf. I shouldn't even hold that title. If I wasn't a freak and was a normal human like Emily or Angela the boys would think of me as a mom or a sister. I have to be one of the boys. I have to fit in. I'm supposed to be someone they look up to. Someone they respect. Why should they when you clearly don't?!" Spinning on my heel I marched to the bedroom, Luna by my side.

I changed and crawled into bed and was soon joined by Luna curling up to me letting me cry it out in her coat. I lay in bed listening to Jacob clean up. As I heard him make his way to the bedroom, I rolled over to face away from him and feigned sleep. I could feel that familiar pull as Jacob walked closer to bed but halted when Luna took it upon herself to let her opinion known with a growl. I rolled my eyes as I heard Jacob return her growl with a louder version of his own. Luna huffed at him but moved down to lie on my feet.

Jacob undressed and shifted his self over to snuggle into my back. I shrugged him off and threw my legs over the side. I reached up to grab my pillow and stand. "Where are you going?" Jacob asked as I walk around the bed.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. I can't be near you right now." I glanced at Jacob as he let out a breath and grabbed his pillow.

"You take the bed. I'll take the couch." He said as he walked over to me. I tried to protest but was cut off as Jacob pressed his lips to my forehead. "You take the bed. I'm the one who fucked up." I couldn't say anything so I crawled back into bed. I turned to look at Jacob as he opened the bedroom door. Luna tried to find her comfy spot after having me disturb her. Jacob stepped out the door but stopped to look back at me. "Good night, I love you," he said as he pulled the door to.

"I love you too." I whispered as the tears fell onto my pillow.

* * *

**Mmmm.... seems like its not all rainbows and unicorns in Jacob and Bella's love life. HARD TRUTH: Life sucks. Pick your self up and start over. Now how about leaving me some lovin. Press that little green button and make me smile.**

**Hugs!!!!**

**Crystal  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that yesterday was reader appreciation day and I'm sorry I was late getting it out. i didnt find out about it till yesterday morning and I spent all night working on this chapter. I wanted to get it to you sooner but my mind was constipated apparently. Most authors posted their Haiti relief compilation but I decided not to post mine as its a start to another story that I do plan on working on sometime in the future. Its another Jake story but with Renesmee. I want to try my hand at writing and Edward and Bella story first.  
**

**Thanks go to everyone for sticking with my slow updates. Hugs, kisses, and naked Edward goes to smmiskimen for putting up with my crappy writing and turning into something readable. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a constipated mind and the plot. Oh and my wonderful addiction to all things twilight.  
**

* * *

Celestial Dawn chapter 5 (6)

I did not want to get up today. I just wanted to hide under the covers and not face Jacob. I just wanted to lie in bed, pout and lick my wounds, but apparently my stomach and bladder were conspiring against me. Squinting my eyes against the blinding sunlight, I looked to check the time. Jacob wouldn't have to be into work for another hour. I rolled my eyes and lifted myself from the bed. I knew I would have to face Jacob sometime, but I also knew that I was still angry at him. This bet had gotten completely out of control. It went from harmless teasing and fun to something ugly and cruel. This wasn't us.

I had decided to take my time getting ready for the day. While in the shower I continued with my thoughts. I was really starting to believe that lack of sex could cause moments of stupidity. I had read in a book that an active sex life could keep you healthy. I decided to look it up later, just to be on the safe side.

I had stalled as long as I could. Jacob had to have gone by now. I quietly made my way downstairs, peering down to the living room to see it empty. Jacob had left no impression that he had even slept down here. I peeked around the corner into the kitchen to see it devoid of life as well. I saw a covered plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. Sitting beside the plate was a note. I smiled at the long slender curves of Jacob's handwriting.

_I love you always_

It wasn't what I needed to hear.

The next day was just as the one before. Jacob made himself scarce. He was up and out of the house again and had made me breakfast. He left me another note in the same place. Nothing elaborate, just one simple line. The first day was 'I love you always'. This one said 'true love never fades'. That one also made it into my special box, but it still wasn't an apology. There was no question on Jacob's love for me. Jacob needed to learn that I was just as important to the pack as I was to him. He needed to see me as a partner, an equal. They were carefully thought out words but not the ones I longed to hear.

That night I got ready for bed without Jacob home again. I buried myself in my blankets waiting for Jacob to come home. I knew he wouldn't be too late coming in because of his patrol last night. I had almost let sleep claim me when I heard him enter the bedroom. I wanted to see if he would take the couch or if he would try for the bed. As I felt him make his way to my side of the bed. I smelled his musky scent getting stronger. The pressure of a fleeting kiss on my forehead warmed my soul. Any anger I had left was washed away with his loving voice saying, "I'm sorry Bells". I could feel him start to pull away but before he could get too far I latched onto his wrist.

"Please stay." I whispered. I watched as a resigned look crossed his face before nodding his head. He walked to his side and climbed in. Jacob joined me in bed but it felt like he wasn't even there. His typically warm body felt cold and distant perched on the edge of the bed. While he was only an arm's length from me, it felt like there were miles between us. The fight had damaged our relationship more than I had thought. And though the fight had pissed me off, I knew that I might have to be the one to suck it up and make things right. I didn't want to be the first to break, but I knew it was the adult thing to concede my stance just enough to make him fold. I wiggled my way over to him and curled my body around his, wrapping my arms around his chest and laying my hand on his heart. I could immediately feel his tension abate from him and a shaky sigh fall from his lips.

I laid in wait, anticipating him rolling onto his back and embracing me. I don't know how long we stayed like that before I heard Jacob's soft snores start. I couldn't fight the wave of disappointment that flooded my heart. I had tried to bridge the gap but was met with a stone wall. Maybe us having a fun filled day of camping with friends would help us get back on track. I hoped…

"Seth, why don't you and Timmy stay behind to help the girls set up the tents?" Jacob said once we had made it to the clearing. "Lucas, Embry, Sam, Jared, Wyatt, Quil, and I will head off for some firewood."

"Why do you need seven guys to get firewood?" Kim asked.

"Because guys can't do anything by themselves." Emily quickly shot out with a playful grin.

"Yeah I'm surprised that they don't go to the bathroom together like us girls." Leah said with a snort.

"Isn't that a dis on women?" Embry asked, confusion written on his face

"The only reason why we do that is to talk about you guys." Angela said in a sarcastic tone.

"Or fool around with each other…" I said with a wink and a smirk.

"Can I go to the bathroom with you gals next time?" Quil asked with a dumb founded look on his face followed by multiple murmurs of "me too" and hands shooting into the air. I wasn't surprised at some of the hands raised but had to look on in disbelief as both Jacob and Sam held their hands up as well.

"Us girls will have to discuss it in the next bathroom meeting." Emily deadpanned.

The guys picked their jaws up and headed off on their mission. Timmy and Seth started in on the tent as the girls and I worked on getting the food ready. We had packed several coolers of food and drinks. We stuck with simple things such as hot dogs, potato salad, pasta salad, sandwiches, and the must have at any campfire - smores. As the tents would go up, we would break away to blow up air mattresses and unroll sleeping bags.

Dusk was just setting in as the boys walked up arms laden down with not just ordinary firewood but drift wood. Drift wood was a special kind of wood that would cause a bluish green flame instead of the normal orange. It was a very romantic thought by the guys. Us girls showed our appreciation for their thoughtfulness with a kiss on the cheek. I as I pulled away after offering my thanks to Jacob I heard Quil shout out, "where's my thanks?"

Not to leave him out, I winked at Jacob and turned to face Quil. "Close your eyes" I said and waited for him to comply. Once his eyes were shut I reached down into an open package of weenies. Holding it like a whip, I slung it forward and laughed along with everyone as the wet slap echoed off the bark of the nearby trees.

I watched as Quil looked at me in complete shock. "You slapped me with a slimy weenie?" I just offered him a smug grin. Quil slowly turned to Jacob. "You need to check your girl."

"Better her with a weenie that me with my fist," Jacob chuckled.

Every one settled down and began fixing plates of food. Wyatt wanted to tell ghost stories around the campfire while we let our food digest. We got half way through one of his stories before we all opted out for some cliff diving. All of the girls decided to just watch the banter play out since it was too dark for them. The guys were horse playing around shoving each other. I watched as Wyatt and Timmy jumped first then followed by Leah and Lucas. I was nervous and excited about my first time jumping since becoming a wolf. I was just getting ready to run when I felt a hand hold me in place. "Bell's, I think you should jump from lower down." Jacob said pulling me back.

"I'm not a fragile little human," I protested as I snatched my arm away from his grasp.

"You're not jumping from here," Jacob said stepping closer.

"I'm jumping with my pack," I said narrowing my eyes at him. I flicked my eyes over his shoulder and decided to go for it. Taking a deep breath, I pushed Jacob aside, ran and jumped. The feeling of the world rushing by me was indescribable. It was so different from the last time I dove off a cliff. That day I hadn't planned on coming back up, but as my body resurface, I was invigorated. I looked back up and saw the guys cheering me, but my smile faltered as I watched Jacob's form retreat from the edge.

I made my way back to shore and ran back to the campsite. "Has Jake came back through here?" I asked everyone.

"He stomped off but Sam followed after him." Emily offered a kind smile at me. I sat down as everyone started picking the conversation back up. I answered when directly spoken to but mainly kept an ear out for Jacob's return. When I finally did hear footsteps it was only a single pair. I wasn't surprised to see Sam walk up.

"Where's Jake?" I asked him as he sat down with Emily. "How is he?" I couldn't help but worry about him.

"Still cooling off, I'm afraid." Sam said with a sigh.

"So he's really mad, huh?" I asked knowing the answer already. I just didn't understand why Jacob was acting like this.

"He's got to understand that he came home to a stronger woman. Old habits die hard, Bella. Give him some time. And please … go easy on him. He means well."

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked, willing to swallow my own pride for once.

"I don't think you will have to go far." Sam said as he pointed his chin behind me.

I turned to see Jacob had returned but I couldn't understand the emotion on his face. I wanted to go to him and feel his arms wrap around my body. I was tired of this distance.

"Ok, now can we get into some ghost stories?" Quil suggested and everyone answered with a groan.

"Why don't we relax before heading off to bed? How about some songs?" Sam offered. "Jake, you brought your guitar, right?" Sam asked looking over at Jacob.

"Yeah," he said jumping up to retrieve it and sitting back down again. "So, what do you want to hear?" He asked but Sam broke in before anyone else.

"Why don't you choose?" Sam suggested giving Jacob an odd look.

Jacob sat and thought for a second before his eyes went distant. I watched as his finger began strumming out a soft melody. I listened to every line, lyric, chorus and verse of the song. I wasn't into country music but I knew this one. It was a song that could warm any soul. It was Brad Paisleys 'She's Everything.' As Jacob's voice approached the third verse the other guys started in as well. They had us girls swooning and they knew it, but I knew what Jacob was trying to say to me. I understood his meaning. This was him trying to bridge the gap. This was his way of saying that he knew he messed up and was willing to do whatever it took to fix it.

As the song came to an end, everyone clapped and tried to decide what song was next. Jacob sat the guitar down claiming he was done for the night. Quil grabbed the guitar as Jake nodded his head for me to follow him. As we met up to start into the woods we heard Quil.

"This goes out to all the girls." He started singing Brad Paisley's 'I Wanna Check You For Ticks.' We didn't even flinch when we heard the smack. "What? It was a good song." He whined.

We walked silently for a few minutes. I could feel the tension from earlier still clinging in the air but it was forced away once Jacob's hand embraced mine. He kissed my knuckles before letting our hands fall to our sides still connected. I lost track of time as walked at a leisurely pace just enjoying each other's company for the first time in days. Up ahead there was a break in the tree line. I was startled to see the moon so full and bright. I took it as a sign. I felt Jacob drop my hand and step behind me to pull my back into his chest and his arms wound around my waist.

"How does the moon glow without the sun?" Jacob whispered into my neck. I had missed his breath falling across my skin. I turned to look into the face of my love, my mate.

"It doesn't," I answered as I cupped his strong jaw in my small hand to pull him to me. Our lips met and it seemed like the first kiss all over again. It wasn't demanding or needy, it was just us.

Jacob pulled away first. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his forehead to mine. "I'm such an idiot." He whispered as his fingers rubbed the apple of my cheek. "I'm sorry for the jackass way I have behaved. You had every right to be mad at me, to still be mad at me, but…" he said standing back up, "I want to be the man you deserve. And if you believe that I don't respect you then I'm doing something wrong. I want to fix this. I miss us," he said while running his fingers through my hair. "I will do better Bella, I promise. I just lost sight of things but I swear that I won't do that again. Please…please say you forgive me?" I could feel his anguish. I knew he was hurting because I was too. And together we would fix this and bring us back.

"I forgive you, always." I had barely gotten the words out before I felt his hands on my back pulling my body to his. His lips found mine and I was gone. I was his.

I heard a noise but couldn't figure out what it was doing in my bedroom. I cracked my eye open to try and pin down what the annoying sound was but froze at what I saw. I was in the middle of the woods, stark naked, half laying on a naked Jacob. Flashes of the night before danced in my mind and I smiled realizing that the bet was over and I could resume my daily worshipping of Jacob's body.

I heard the sound again and looked up closer to the tree line and my eyes widened in shock. I began to franticly feel around for my clothes without further exposing myself, all the while trying viciously to wake up Jacob. I was shaking his shoulder, grounding out his name through my teeth, anything to get him to wake up. All I got for my effort was Jacob rolling over onto his side to nuzzle my neck.

"You up for another round?" Jacob said with a smile against my skin, his hand trailed down my side to grip onto my hip. If it wasn't for the current predicament we were in I might have been tempted.

"And which round would this be?"

* * *

**So, who won the bet? And who busted up Jake and Bella's lovin time? All things great come to those who wait. If anyone can point out the smmiskimen/Shannon shout out in the chapter, I will answer these questions. Until next time...  
**

**Crystal  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_***hands raised above head***_

_**I'm so, so, so, so sorry. My real life has finally gotten back on track and I have been enjoying it. Don't hurt me, *squeaks out* plus I'm really struggling to feel this story. This will be the last installment for the Dusk series, and I don't want to let it go. I have more ideas that are screaming at me in my head and I got a little sidetracked with Ten Years of Servitude, so therefore, I will finish this before working on anything else. **_

_**You guys have been awesome! Here's a breakdown on the reviews.**_

_**DUSK: 633**_

_**A REAL GOOD MAN: 55**_

_**BLACK MOON: 800**_

_**CELESTIAL DAWN: 183**_

_**I ask you, if you hadn't reviewed any of the other stories, please feel free to share the love.**_

_**Edward sparkly man bits to Shannon for her help with this chapter. Wendy…girl you're my hero, thanks for checking in with me and all of your thoughts. You get a sexy man handling from the pack member of your choice. (Yes this includes Jake*wink*)**_

_**Hang in there folks, this story is far from over, so stick with me. **_

Celestial Dawn chapter 6 (7)

_I heard a noise but couldn't figure out what it was doing in my bedroom. I cracked my eye open to try and pin down what the annoying sound was but froze at what I saw. I was in the middle of the woods, stark naked, half laying on a naked Jacob. Flashes of the night before danced in my mind and I smiled realizing that the bet was over and I could resume my daily worshipping of Jacob's body. _

_I heard the sound again and looked up closer to the tree line and my eyes widened in shock. I began to franticly feel around for my clothes without further exposing myself, all the while trying viciously to wake up Jacob. I was shaking his shoulder, grounding out his name through my teeth, anything to get him to wake up. All I got for my effort was Jacob rolling over onto his side to nuzzle my neck. _

"_You up for another round?" Jacob said with a smile against my skin, his hand trailed down my side to grip onto my hip. If it wasn't for the current predicament we were in I might have been tempted._

"_And which round would this be?"_

"What tha…" Superhuman speed had nothing to do with Jacob's reflex action. Jacob tried to hide my very nude body by crushing me to his much larger frame and rolling us to the side. "Get the hell outta here!" Jacob growled over his shoulder; his backside exposed to our unwelcomed wake up call. I now had to contend with Jacob's encroaching weight while my hands were anxiously flailing around the ground trying to feel out the location of our discarded clothes.

"So I see the bet is over." Quil said as he walked closer, straining his neck to sneak a look at whatever parts of me that Jacob wasn't hiding.

"So help me Quil, don't make me kill you." Jacob fumed while rolling farther onto me, trying to conceal what wasn't already covered.

"That would involve you moving and the view would make me a happy dying man." He beamed. This boy had it coming and he didn't have to worry about it coming from Jacob.

"But not before I castrate you." I gritted out. I saw Wyatt, standing off to the side, wince.

"But you gotta catch me first" Quil said in a sing-song voice. He. Was. Dead.

"You do realize that I'm the fastest?" I shot back at him. I was the smallest of the wolves. What I lacked in mass, I made up for in agility. "I'll be on you before you before Jake ever registers I'm not under him."

Jacob must have had enough because I felt his muscles flex as he started to push himself off of me. I grabbed his arms, trying to keep him from making good on his earlier threat. His eyes were locked on the ground beside my head, his jaw was clenched, and his body was shaking. It was one thing for the boys to 'happen' to see me unclothed while phasing but after a very intimate act was a hugely different feeling. Quil had to know this. He had to know he was crossing a line. Jacob's eyes locked onto mine and I knew Quil's ass was grass. There was nothing I could do. Just as Jacob was about to pounce, a low whistle came from behind Quil and Wyatt. I didn't know whether to thank god or to curse him as I saw Leah and Emily walk out of the tree line directly behind Quil and Wyatt. Once I heard the resounding smack echo off the trees, I knew I had to thank god and Leah.

"Dammit woman!" Quil groaned as both boys rubbed the backs of their heads.

"You were supposed to find them not harass the hell out of them." Emily said giving both boys glares with her hands firmly on her hips. "Come on. Let's leave the love birds alone." She ordered, pointing her chin back the way they came.

"I'm not leaving till I find out who won." Wyatt huffed, crossing his arms like a two year old.

Emily crossed her arms to mirror his stance. "Oh really?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. I watched as a silent conversation was passed between the two women before Emily nodded in the boys' direction. Leah's hands flew up to catch both boys by the ears. She tugged them both to her and growled lowly, "when are you boys going to realize it's not a good idea to piss off a wolf girl." Get'm girl, I thought with smirk. "Besides, it can wait." A string of curses followed them back into the woods as Leah pulled them away.

Emily started to follow but turned back to face us, "breakfast is ready," she paused, smiling knowingly "but take your time."

The silence returned briefly before it was broken by Jacob. "Dammit Bells. I'm so sorry about them finding us like this." As we both get up, I realized why I had such a hard time finding our clothes. We had been laying on them. Using them as a makeshift bed of sorts. I felt the laughter erupt from my lips.

"One of the down sides to dealing with a pack of wolves." I said waving him off and shaking my head as I got dressed. "Just forget about it." I turn to see that Jacob had dressed as well with his cutoffs hanging low on his hips. The sexy v-cut was making an appearance and I was set to ogle. Not for long. I was brought out of my dirty thoughts as Jacob wrapped his arms around me with a cocky grin on his face. "Do we have to forget everything?"

I felt the heat rush to my face. "No, not everything." Regaining my composure, I giggled and rolled my eyes before shoving away from him only to take off running toward camp. I felt my heart flutter at Jacob's carefree chuckle as he sped up to catch me.

Back at camp we were met with questioning eyes. Jacob looked over to me with a wink before tugging me along to find a seat. I was waiting for Jacob to say something but he kept quiet all throughout the meal. Everyone else was conversing but I would catch someone every now and again shooting curious glances our way. I was kind of enjoying keeping everyone in the dark. I knew what they wanted to know and I was happy to drag it out for as long as possible. Everyone managed to keep the giant elephant corralled during our clean up. We had just finished when an outburst broke through the tranquility.

"Oh come on!!!" Embry shouted. Everyone paused, anxious to know the outcome. But my Jacob couldn't let it go without a fight.

"Can I help you Embry?" Jacob asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Embry said as he licked his lips. His eyes darted around as some nodded their heads in encouragement and others whipped their heads back and forth between the two. Finding strength he continued, "Who won the bet?"

_Flashback to last night_

"_I forgive you, always." I had barely gotten the words out before I felt his hands on my back pulling my body to his. His lips found mine and I was gone. I was his._

_My legs and arms instinctually found their way around Jacob's welcoming body. It could have been mere minutes or several hours before Jacob groaned into my mouth and pulled away slightly. My own lips, not ready to part from his so soon, found purchase on his enticing neck. I felt him swallow. "You win," he whispered. I pulled away to look at him as he leaned in for another kiss. Confused, I raised my hand to stop him._

"_What?" I asked baffled by the quick switch of gears._

"_You win; I'll go tell everyone right this second that I caved." He said licking his lips, his eyes darted between my eyes, which I'm sure, told him I was shocked. Jacob then pulled a determined look before sitting me on my feet and started to walk off. I quickly shook of my stupor and reached for his wrist. _

"_Are you really going to leave me to do that right now?" I asked in an aroused yet shocked tone. Jacob gave me a puzzled look. "Can it wait till morning?" I asked in a whisper as Jacob smiled at me._

"_See, this is why I love you." He said as his hands came around to the back of my neck, bringing our lips together again. _

_I raked my nails up his chest under his shirt, and across his nipples. Jacob hissed and leaned away to reach behind his head to remove his shirt. After which, he quickly removed mine. We were a frenzy of hands and lips as we each worked on the others jeans. _

_Jacob groaned as his hands came in contact with my bare bottom. "No panties?" he asked with a lust filled voice._

"_It's a wolf thing." I said waggling my brows at him. Jacob smiled proudly at me but it disappeared as my hand made contact with his member. I managed to pump it twice before Jacob stopped me._

"_It's been almost a month since I've been inside of you and I'm not waiting another second," he said with a cocky grin. Well who was I to deny us any longer?_

"_Sit boy" I command, with a sultry voice. Jacob smirked but complied as he sat on his shirt. I began to straddle him but my Jacob had other plans. He pulled me closer throwing one leg over his shoulder. He delved into my moist petals, lavishing every inch with much needed attention._

"_What happened to not waiting?" I managed in between gasps._

"_Just needed to see if you still taste just as delicious." He said before going back in for more. I felt him lick me from top to bottom before settling at my opening. His tongue darting in and out as his nose rubbed my bundle of nerves. _

"_And what's the verdict?" I asked in a gasp._

_I felt Jacob hum, "even better than I remember." He continued around my tingling nub as he ran his fingers up my folds, teasing. "I've missed this." He said before giving me another firm lick._

"_Oh god Jake" I called out as he used his two fingers to find that magic spot on the inside while working the little bundle of nerves on the outside. "Bella?" I looked down into his obsidian eyes. "We can never deprive ourselves of this again." _

_I could feel the heat that had started to burn in my lower stomach intensifying. Burning, consuming me as I peaked. My thighs trembled, causing my knees buckle. Thank god for Jacob, as he was there to catch me and bring our lips together while impaling me on his massive, heated shaft. _

_I came again, still being sensitive from before. Jacob rolled over, tucking me under his body. "I love the way we feel as one Bella," Jacob moaned as he caressed every inch of my body with his searing hands. "We belong together, not just in this sense, but in life. We are one." He laid his forehead against mine. "We can't forget, this is us." Our lips, whispers apart. "This is us remember?" the feeling of him filling me was beyond anything else. "We can't ever forget this. Our physical connection of our soul's undying love. This is more than sex, more than making love. This is two souls joining as one. This is ours."_

_"Yes Jake, one, we are one," I panted out as he thrusted into me needily. "You are all I ever want or need. I love you Jake."_

_"As I you," he said breathlessly as he continued to push our hips together._

_I cupped his cheek. "I love you. And I've missed us too. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." Jacob kissed me sweetly and shook his head._

"_No, I'm sorry for everything. I just needed to learn that you're a stronger woman now. And I love you more for it." I knew what he was doing. Not only was he reconnecting us, but this was his way of asking for forgiveness. Sweet and gentle, my Jacob. But I was done with sweet and gentle for now._

"_Ok, we were both wrong, both fucked up, now can you do that thing with your… ohh yeah." Jacob pulled my legs over his arms and his pace picked up. He knew just what I needed. His tempo picked up and I arched my back into him, changing the angle of our position and allowing him to reach new depths. We moaned in unison. _

"_I'm close," I groaned. The passion was building, full of wanton need and desire. We had denied ourselves too long and now we were rekindling the flames that had almost burned out. This was what we needed to re-solidify our passion, our love, our kinship._

"_Let go. Trust me I plan on giving you one more before I let you rest." He said with a grin before a stern look crossed his handsome face. "Now come for me, sweetheart." He controlled my heart, soul and body, so with his command, I shattered. Jacob continued to thrust as I melted into him. Once the stars receded, I rolled over onto all fours. My eyes clenched in pleasure as Jacob plowed into me from behind, causing my orgasm to return._

"_That one doesn't count. I'm still not done with you yet." I could hear the rewarding smile in his voice._

_The slapping of our skin got louder with each passing second. "You feel so good, baby. I'm almost there." He reached around to rub on my sensitive flesh and a few passes across and I fell again. I could feel him get larger and his warmth started to fill me up as he let out a low bout of curses. He continued in and out until he had completely drained us both. Jacob and I were one, almost as if we had been cut from the same mold and just modified slightly. I couldn't survive without him in my life and would never deprive myself of him again. He was mine as I was his._

_This fact was made even more present by the physical connection of our overheated bodies, thrusting together in the throes of passion and need and love. We would never wait like this again; never deprive the other of the sanctity of our love. We would always be together, one, an unbreakable and undeniable force of love and passion._

_My limbs gave out but, before I could hit the ground, his arms circled around me and I found myself lying on his broad sweaty chest. Both of us spent, we fell into a comfortable sleep, despite the fact that we were naked and laid out on the ground._

_End flash back._

Jacob's adams apple bobbed as he clears his throat. Jacob had made things right on his end. I couldn't let him down and I would not let the boys hound him about this. "Jake won!" I shouted out. Jacob turned to me with his eyes wide. I looked right into them with a confident smile. "Weddings in three months." I wasn't surprised to see both Quil and Wyatt stand up with a "whoop!" and a "pay up suckas"

I watched as Emily gathered money from all the girls plus Sam, Embry, Timmy, Seth, and Jared before dividing the money into four piles. She handed Lucas, Quil, and Wyatt their cuts. But, I was floored when I saw her pocket the fourth pile herself. She must have seen the look of surprise on my face. "I can't resist my wolf man." She said with a grin and a shrug. I couldn't help but return the smile.

_**So the bet is officially over. Did you see that one coming? Was the lemon hot enough? How far are you wanting me to push our little love birds in the lemon department? Should it get hotter? Kinkier?**_

_**Now here's the deal. I have the major plot points for this story already. (Nothing like Black Moon, promise.) But I want to know what you guys want to see. Can't think of anything for Celestial Dawn? How about some ideas for outtakes from my other stories. **_

_**Until next time…So what kind of bets have you won?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! I had a little inspiration and decided to throw this out there for you guys. And to thank you all for your kindness and most of all, your patience this one's got a special treat in it for you.**

**Thanks go to my sister from another mister smmiskmen for beta'ing this chapter and having to deal with a certain mental image after reading it. **

**And a special shout out to my girls' wendyjh and cowgirl (jess)…you guys always are a trip to hear from. Wendy keep in touch more often. And jess, try** **not to kill your sister this week. Oh and could you send that link to the manga site again. Lol.**

**So, smmiskimen, wendyjh, and cowgirl (jess) this chapter is for you.**

Celestial Dawn

Chapter 7 (8)

Every one decided to go cliff diving a few more times before we had to leave. We all broke down the tents and packed up the cars before heading back up. I watched as a few of the others took to the edge showing off. After a few jumps by the others, I had had my fill of being a spectator. I walked a few steps back and dashed off. I could see the edge coming closer and right when I was reading to spring, I was pulled back. I looked up to see Jacob's eyes looking back at me. I thought we went over this. I clenched my jaw and right when I opened my mouth to chew him a new one we were in the air. Jacob's lips crashed to mine just as we hit the water. We broke away to come back up and I had barely cleared the surface before his lips were back on mine. I hummed when his tongue brushed against my lips. I parted them for him to dive in but was cut off when we heard whistles and a groan surround us. "Great! The sex fiends are back." Wyatt shouted to us. I turned to glare at him.

"Hey! We are NOT sex fiends!" I shouted back. Jacob chuckled and I turned back to him.

"I don't know about that. We have a lot of time to make up for." I gave him a smack on the arm and swam away, ready to head home.

On the drive back home I couldn't keep my hands to myself. They were everywhere; his pants, his arms, his hair. Jacob must have gotten so frustrated because he whipped the car over. In a flash he had pulled me out and into the woods for another romp and we didn't even make it back to the car before he had to have me again. We made it back to the car and finally the house. We both excitedly open the door ready to continue our lustful escapades but once we started to get out, our grins of anticipation faded away as a groan passes both of our lips.

"Alice!" we both said as a curse.

Jake muttered something about "cock blocking fairy." We walked inside to see Alice sitting on our island with a knowing smirk and her legs swaying back and forth looking every bit like a forest nymph.

"Nice to see you too Fido." She said launching herself at Jake. Jake just chuckled as he caught her.

"Alice what a wonderful surprise." I said with mock enthusiasm but she could tell from the smile on my face it was all in fun. She jumped from Jacob's arms and skipped over to me.

"We're back." She said in that creepy little girl voice from the movie _Poltergeist_.

The Cullen's left to be with Edward after the truce and our 'breakup'. Alice had kept in touch and had only returned long enough to help with and attend Leah's wedding.

"What?" I asked not holding back on the excitement in my voice. I glanced over to Jacob as I asked my next question. "You're ALL back?" I got my answer when Alice's face fell.

"No…" she started but was interrupted by Jake excusing himself to remove the bags from the car. I watched him go and only turned back to face Alice once I heard the door shut.

"You don't know how much I hate myself for being the reason he's staying away." I said resting my head in my hand. I heard a snort come from Alice, startled I raised my head.

"I wouldn't say you're the reason why…" Alice said unsure.

"Alice, it's my fault that he left." I said pointing at my chest.

"Yes that's true."

"Thanks Alice."

"But that's not why he's staying away." I really hated it when she did her physic talk to me.

"What aren't you telling me Alice?"

"Nothing." She said in surprise but quickly stepped over to me and took my hand. "Look, everything worked out. You got your happy ending."

"Yes but at what cost? I destroyed Edward. When Jake…" I paused to take a breath to squash the feeling of loss and grief, "left, and he was…" I swallowed back the tears, "gone. I remembered that premonition you told me about." I squeezed her hand back, knowing that if it wasn't for my wolf strength it would be a wasted effort. "The one where Edward and I were holding hands?" Alice winced and I released her hand thinking I had hurt her.

"I still do," she whispered. I gasped and my eyes flew to the door that Jacob had walked out minutes before. My mind raced with thoughts. What did this mean? Did something like before happen again and I would end up with Edward? Alice's voice broke through the panic.

"It's changed somewhat." Alice said still in that low voice.

"Somewhat, how? How has it changed Alice, tell me." I demanded grabbing the tops of her arms and shaking her. I wasn't going to lose Jacob again. There had to be away.

"Everything is the same except you." I let my gasp on her fall and stepped away. "Where you're standing…it's blurry but it's still you."

"But wait." I said closing my eyes and shaking my head hoping to make the pieces fall into place. "How can you see me? I thought you couldn't see werewolves? Can you see Jake or the others?" I asked franticly reaching for any hope.

"No I can't, but I have a theory." She paused and I waved my hands for her to continue. Why do people always stop at the important parts? "I think because I was looking into your future before your change, I'm attuned to you. I can get quick flashes of a fuzzy you now but nothing solid. It's not often and when it does happen its fleeting." She continued as I soaked up that bit of information. "Well, on a brighter note…" she said as I looked into her eyes, "I foresaw myself receiving a phone call from you." Alice's face cracked into a cheeky grin. "So three months, huh?"

"Yeah," I answered but immediately regretted it as I saw the twinkle flash into her eyes. "Oh no. No, no, no, no." I said back peddling. I knew Alice and therefore I knew what was going on in her head. My pleas were halted as Jake walked in, arms laden down with our empty cooler and overnight bags.

"Car's unpacked…" he trailed off as he looked between Alice and me. I knew the moment he knew when his face paled. Jacob was only one of the people that had experienced the wrath of the wedding planning tyrant known as Alice at Leah's wedding. He knew the horror. "Oh hell, you know." His words came out more like a gasp. Alice sauntered up to him and Jake took a few steps back until he hit the door.

"Yep, and Bella and I have a lot of work to do if you guys plan on a church wedding." She said patting his cheek and smiling way too big for my liking. She pulled away and looked up to the ceiling as she started ticking things off. "We need a dress of course, a caterer, a DJ, plan a bachelor/ bachelorette party…" I groaned as I face palmed myself, "and a we can't forget a church." She said proudly while I stood there waiting for a meteor to crash through the roof and take me out.

"We don't need a church." Jacob suggested timidly, mine and Alice's head whipped in his direction.

"What?" we both asked.

"We don't need a church. We could have the ceremony on the beach, maybe even the reception too." Jacob shrugged and Alice cheered.

"Yes! That sounds perfect! Esme is going to flip!" Alice said excitedly clapping her hands.

"Alice wait." I said trying to rein her in.

"No, cant right now." She glided over to the door. "I'll call you later." She called over her shoulder.

"Alice! Wait! Wait!" I called but before I could get to her the door closed. I wrenched it open to see her nowhere in sight. I let out a long defeated sigh and shut the door just as Jacob chuckled. I turned to see him with a bottled water in his hand. "What's so funny?" I asked with a roll of my eye.

"You." He answered as pointed the bottle up to drink.

"Me?" I asked perplexed. "What about me?" I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed from the gulps he was taking.

"You act like it's the end of the world." He said once his thirst was sated. He walked over to me and leaned down. His breath had been cooled from the water he just inhaled. "Is marrying me so terrible?" he asked locking eyes with me.

"No…not terrible." I whispered back my answer then grimaced realizing how unsure I actually sounded. Jacob stood up straight and I could see I hurt him.

"Then why did you tell them that I won?" Jacob asked a little heated. "Why didn't you just tell everyone how pathetic I really am?" he paused and narrowed his eyes. "Or is this something else?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting a little worked up myself.

"Did you change your mind because of the Cullen's coming back? Because there might be a chance that HE comes back?"

"Really? That's what you think?" I shouted at him. "Jake, you should know that I'm bound to you because of the imprint." As soon as I said those words I knew what his reaction would be and I regretted it.

"So your bond to me is only because of the imprint?" he said stepping back and looking at me like I was something he stepped in.

"No wait. Let me explain." I begged, walking over to him. I pressed my palm to his cheek and I could see the fury melt away only to be replaced with hurt. My heart clinched in my chest knowing I had done that to him. "I love you." I whispered to him, pleading with my eyes, hoping he would understand. I saw his eyes search mine for a second and after finding what he was looking for he let out a long breath.

"Then why are you so freaked about getting married?" he asked placing his hand on mine. I pulled our hands down and linked our fingers together.

"I just don't understand the point." I said but had to shoot him a scathing look to get him stop whatever it was he was about to say. "We imprinted on each other. To me, that's more binding than any vow or ceremony. The only marriage I have to go on is a broken one."

"That's not true." He said rubbing the back of my hand with his large thumb. "You have Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle." I thought about it for a minute. He had a good point. I couldn't help but smile at this new line of thinking. I could be Jacob's wife, carry his name. I had thought about it before when he proposed but now, knowing that we were months away from actually doing it, I couldn't help but feel the excitement. I let the grin run over my face. I rose up on my tip toes and bought Jake's lips to mine. I hummed for a second feeling his warm lips slant over mine before pulling away. "Bella Black." I said smugly. I could feel Jacobs's enthusiasm on my stomach.

"Say it again." He demanded.

"Bella Black." I said a little more seductively as he took me into his arms and walked us both up to the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and stood before me. I grinned as I noticed just how much this was affecting him. His jeans were strained and I had to taste him. I ran my fingers up the contours of his abs and back down to unfasten his jeans. His member pushing on his zipper made that chore a little faster.

As his member pulsed in my line of sight, my inner wolf took over. Gone was the inhibited girl and in its place was the seductress, the vixen, Jacob's she wolf. I looked up at him through my lashes and slowly let my tongue slip out to lick at the small pearl of Jacob's essence. I withdrew it back into my mouth just as slowly and hummed with satisfaction. I watched with rapt attention as Jacob's chest heaved and mentally did a jig. "Tell me…husband," I said seductively to him. I grinned bigger when his chest stopped moving. "What do you wish from your wife?" I said emphasizing the word wife.

"I want my cock in that tiny mouth of yours…my wife." Oh he was good. I plunged his shaft deep in my throat and moaned as it hit the back. The sounds coming from him were shooting straight to my center. I saw his hands trembling at his sides and I knew that he was holding back. I wanted him to take me. I wanted him to know that I was his and his alone.

I spread my legs wide on the bed and brought my hand to the side of my shorts to run my fingers against my apex. I heard him growl as he grew larger in my mouth. "Wife." He called down to me. I peered up at him with questioning eyes. "That belongs to your husband." He said with a glare. Defiantly I pick up my pace on myself. He growled and pulled himself from me before moving my hand away. I growled back as he pushed me back on the bed and fell to his knees. "Mine." I heard him say as he stripped my shorts off and his face disappeared between my thighs.

I tried pushing him away. His arm wrapped around my waist to hold me in place. Once immobile, I couldn't focus on anything other than the devious torture that his lips and tongue were handing out. I could feel myself getting closer and with the insertion of his fingers, I fell and fell hard. My walls clenched around his fingers and I called out his name along with a few other choice words. My eyes hadn't opened and his lips were on mine, his tongue, still covered in my juices, demanded entrance. I fought him just a little knowing it would drive him harder. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"You deny your husband?" he asked. I was glad to see he was still playing along.

"Is my husband afraid to take what's his?" I challenged. I watched as he took a deep cleansing breath and leaned into my ear.

"My dear wife," his breath was warm and welcoming on my skin, "you don't know what you ask." He warned.

"Then show me." I said pushing him off of me and crawling on to all fours. I pushed my body into his and felt his rod run up my crack. He pulled my body closer to his before pulling it away to position himself at my entrance. I felt him run his hand up my back slowly.

"You always push me, wife." He said as he slammed into me, wove his fingers in my hair, and pulled my back flush with his chest all in one movement. "Is this what you want wife? Rough and wild?" he breathed into my ear and causing me to whimper. "Your husband asked a question wife," he said and pulled my hair tighter. The stiff tug was causing my juices to pour from my body. This is what I wanted. I groaned my approval and push myself into him again causing his length to brush my folds. With my fingers I slipped him inside and we both hissed. "You want me to fuck you, wife?" Jacob growled as he pushed me forcefully down on the bed and thrust hard into me.

"Yes!" I cried out as he slammed into me. "Yes husband. Fuck me. Fuck me like it's yours." I groaned out. I grunted when he stopped suddenly. He grasped my hair tighter and leaned down to my ear. "This is mine." He growled before I felt a sharp sting on my right ass cheek. "Do you understand? Nobody else will ever know the way your walls feel." He said before pulling his body away and tugging sharply on my hair again. The man was driving me crazy. He continued thrusting inside of me. The friction pushing over the edge.

"I can't…" I cried out frustrated that he could keep me on the very edge but not allow me to cum.

"I believe your punishment is paid in full, wife." He said as he wrapped his arm around me to bring his hand to my bud. He rubbed in time with his pounding and I exploded. The feeling of him hitting just the right spots both inside and out sent me into a mindless screaming orgasm. As my walls tightened I felt him grow larger and his seed spill into me. I heard him grunt and groan through it as his hand tightened on my hip.

Once done, he fell to the side and I just collapsed onto my stomach. "Good god." I ground out between pants. As if a light had been turned on Jacob quickly sat up and was franticly looking me over.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked running his fingers over my hips, back and into my scalp. I rolled my eyes as he fell back onto his side, propped up by his arm.

"No Jake, you didn't hurt me. Besides, fast healing werewolf, remember?" I said winking.

"That's not an excuse. A man should never put his hands on a woman like that." He said with disgust. I rolled over to him and snuggled into his chest.

"What if the woman asks for it?" I said grinning and giving him a firm tap on his tight ass. I saw the lust flash in his eyes for a second before the gentle love returned. He kissed me softly on my lips.

"Just don't ask for it all the time. I don't like it when the wolf takes over, okay." He asked pleading with his eyes. I knew how it felt to let the wolf out. It could be a bit scary trying to rein it in.

"Deal." I said and sealed it with another kiss.

"Now can I make love to my wife?" Jacob asked as he pulled me on top.

"My husband's wish is my command." I said with a giggle that turned into a groan as his lips met my neck. Oh yeah, this husband and wife stuff was definitely something I could get used to.

**So who all needs a cigarette? Raise your hands. Now the reason it took so long to get this chapter out is because I lost the notes. Bummer, I know. But I found them and got this chapter out for you guys. Now, could you take just a second and let me know your thoughts? Who's glad to see the Cullen's come back?**

**You guys can follow me at twitter or come join us at the new twilight tonight. Both links are on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So who's mad at me for taking so long? Ok don't kill me. I'll make it up to you ok? How about two lemons? The kids are out for the summer and I've been busy. So I hope this chapter makes up for it. I figured seven more chapters and this story and the series will be complete. But you guys know me, I got something planned BIG time for you. It's going to hit you outta nowhere. **

**Now my shout outs:**

**Wendy, I love all the messages you've sent me. Please don't stop them. Just because I don't reply to all of them, doesn't mean I don't care. Thanks for your continued friendship and support.**

**Jess, your craziness and perkiness keeps me going. Thanks for talking my chapters out with me. You're a great cheerleader. **

**Shannon, my sister, my best friend, and my partner in crime, I owe all my writing to you sweetie. **

**Without you guys and all the reviewers, this story wouldn't be half of what it is and wouldn't be where it's at now. Thanks so much guys. You truly keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Sad I know. BUT I do own tickets to the midnight showing of eclipse! Hope you guys see it too.**

**Now let's start this chapter off right!**

**

* * *

**

Celestial Dawn chapter 8 (9)

A month has passed since the Cullen's have returned…

"Mmmm, Jake. Right there." I said pulling him closer to the area he was lavishing with his tongue. I jumped and sighed as his teeth grazed my clit.

"I think I know what I'm doing." Jacob's voice vibrated against my sensitive skin before returning to his mission. I was getting closer; he knew it and was drawing it out.

"Please," I begged.

"Please, what?" his breath was hot on my flesh.

"I'm so close." I ground out.

I felt him pull my nub into his mouth and, as he ran his tongue over it, I came. My head tossed back and forth on the pillow, my fingers clawed at the sheet as my body started convulsing.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob's hooded ones looking back at me.

"I could watch you do that all day." He said as he lined himself up at my entrance.

"Well please continue." I giggled as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Knock, knock.

"Who the hell could that be?" Jacob said with a rough exhale.

"I don't know," I said looking back at him.

"Ignore it then." He replied with a grin as his lips brushed mine, bringing us back on track.

"Bella I know your home." Leah's voice sounded from the front door.

"What the hell is she doing her so early?" Jacob growled out.

"Please Bella; I need to talk to you." Leah called out.

"I better see what's wrong." I said pushing Jacob up and off me.

"Oh for fuck sakes." Jacob mumbled. "If it's not pack related, I'll snap her into."

"No you won't Jacob Black." I tossed over my shoulder as I started throwing my clothes back on.

"I'll be in the shower." He sighed as he got up. I watched him as he waltzed over to the bathroom, naked at the day he was born. My eyes honed in on his tight ass.

"Bella!" Leah's voice called me back to the here and now. Good thing too, cause I was very close to following Jacob right into that shower.

"This had better be good Leah." I growled.

"Oh you and Jake screw like rabbits, surely could give me a few minutes." She said rolling her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Coffee?" I asked holding up a mug to her.

"Um water, thanks." She said. Strange, Leah was a pinup for caffeine products.

"So I thought we weren't on patrol for another…" I looked at the microwave, "hour at least." I saw her fidget in her seat. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times and I could see her debating with herself. Now I was worried.

Just as I thought she was about to spill Jacob came down in his coveralls. "Well I guess I'm off." He said kissing me before glaring over a Leah. "Thanks for the wakeup call Leah."

"Ha, like you were sleeping." She snarled and Jacob narrowed his eyes even more.

"I'll see you later," I said, trying to break the tension.

Jacob nodded and walked out the door. "Love you." He called as the screen closed behind him.

"I love you too." I called right before I heard his car door shut.

"Now, you mind telling me what's going on with you?" I asked sitting down across from her. I watched her take a deep breath.

"I, no," she shook her head, "Lucas and I, we want to have a baby." She said looking almost like a defiant child.

I was happy for her, up until I remembered female werewolves couldn't get pregnant. We don't get our menstrual anymore, therefore we can't conceive. I knew how hard Leah took it when she first phased. We all saw it, lived it almost. Maybe she was talking about adoption. Either way, her and Lucas would be leaving the pack.

I sighed. "When are you going to start looking for a lawyer?" I asked, wanting to be supportive.

"Lawyer?" she asked. She looked as confused as I was.

"You'll need a lawyer if you want to adopt." I explained.

"We are not adopting Bella." She said confusing me even more.

"Leah," I said reaching out to clasp her hand in mine giving it a gentle squeeze, "honey, you know you can't have children."

"That's where your wrong." She whispered as her face lit up. "We can if we stop phasing."

"But it takes a lot of time, focus and sometimes…" I trailed off as Leah started shaking her head.

"What if there was another way?" she said placing her hand on top of our joined ones.

"I don't understand?" I was really lost now.

"Lucas and Connor know of another way." She smiled. "Remember the charm that they put on Jacob?" I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth at the memory. How I almost lost Jacob because of it.

"What are you saying Leah?" I didn't want to think about what she was suggesting.

"Connor and Lucas know how to make them. All Lucas and I have to do is put them on. Simple, we wait for my period to start, take a page out of your and Jake's book on sexin' all the time and bam, we're preggers."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She knew how I felt about the charms. How could she suggest those evil things? How could she want to be part of what almost took Jacob from me permanently? I couldn't believe that she was coming to me about them.

"Leah, you don't know if it will work." I said sympathetically

"Human women go through all kinds of fertility treatments and none of them are guaranteed either." She said pleading with her eyes. "This is the only option I have to give my mother a grandchild before her time is up."

I started to speak but she cut me off. "I know your feelings on the charms Bella. You think they are a bad but used the right way, they can do so much good."

I could see the hope in her eyes. And I didn't have the heart to fault her for wanting to complete her family.

"Let me guess. You came to me so I would talk to Jacob?" I asked.

"No, that's not why. Lucas is planning on talking to Jake later today." She said with an impish grin. "I knew how you felt about the charms and I wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

No… I couldn't deny her happiness. "I'm going to miss our patrols together." I said with a warm smile. I saw her eyes start to well up with tears as she stood up and pulled me in for a tight hug. When we broke away we were both crying. "But I must say; I'm not going to miss being inside of your head though."

"Right, like that move that I put on Lucas didn't work out when you tried it on Jake?" she said with a smirk.

"I take it back. I'll be glad to be rid of your ass." I smiled back.

"You love it." she said with a cocky smile of her own.

"Uh huh, keep that up and I'm not ever babysitting for you."

After my patrol with Leah, I returned home to find Jacob already there. I walked in, finding him doing something I loved watching him do. He turned to me with a welcoming smile, a spoon in one hand and a pan in the other. "You hungry?" he asked with his breathtaking smile.

"Depends on what you're offering?" I smirked back at him. Jacob emptied his hands and reached out to pull me to him.

"Well for dinner I thought spaghetti but for desert…." He trailed off, as his lips met mine in a gentle kiss. I had missed him today and just wanted to be close to him. Jacob, knowing me as well as he did, let the kiss get deeper but not out of control. He leaned back slowly, giving me few chaste kisses before smiling down at me. "Later." He winked.

"Can't wait." I said a little breathless. Jacob turned to finish dinner and waved me over to the table. "What's with all this?" I said, finally noticing the candles and nice place settings.

"Cant a guy just treat his girl?" he said with a smile, looking over his shoulder. "Be thankful I didn't take you out."

"You're the one who should be thankful of that." I said narrowing my eyes at him. Jacob turned back to the table to start dishing out our servings.

"Such a smartass." He mumbled with a smile

"But you love me anyway." I said as he leaned in for another quick but heated kiss.

"That I do." He said as he kissed my forehead. He knew what that did to me. It's like the world just melted away and all that was left was just us. No patrolling, no shop, nothing outside of Jacob and Bella. He finished dishing up the food and sat down across from me. We both dug in. Jacob's specialty was his spaghetti. It was something he made with great pride. His mother had taught him when he was younger, so it was something he quite cherished and held dear to him.

As our bellies got full, our eating grew slower. I could tell Jacob had something on his mind. Something bothering him. "Jake what's wrong?" I asked finally. I couldn't stand the slight tension in the air.

"Well first off let me start by saying that I had planned on cooking tonight because I know how hard you have been working on the wedding and well..." he shrugged his shoulders, "after what I heard today…"

"What? What did you hear?" I asked in a panic. Was it Charlie, Billy? They weren't getting any younger.

"Well Lucas came by the shop today to talk about some things." His eyes met mine and I couldn't describe the look in them. Suddenly I remember what Leah had told me about Lucas wanting to chat with Jacob about the charms.

"About the charms." I said tentively. I didn't know how Jacob would react to it.

"So Leah _did_ talk to you about them this morning. About wanting to use them to stop phasing so they could start a family?" he said with curiousness air.

"Yeah she talked to me about it. I…" I hesitated for a second gathering my nerve. I was afraid Jacob would be angry with me for supporting them in this. "I told her I was happy for them. I support them in this Jacob. It's what will make them happy." I watched Jacob as his eyes flicked back and forth between my own, looking for something. He finally found what he was looking for because he let out a long sigh.

"Are you sure Bella?" I just nodded my head. I watched as a slow smile crossed his lips. "Good, because that's what I told Lucas."

"Really?" I asked with slight disbelief.

"Yeah, of course. I was afraid to bring it up because of our experience with them. I know you don't like them." He said reaching for my hand, his thumb rubbing my knuckles.

"I don't like them but that doesn't mean I'm against making good use of them. And if It helps them conceive, I'm all for it." I said smiling reassuringly at him. He squeezed my hand, hopped up from he's seat and began to clean away the dishes.

We silently cleaned up the mess he had made. Jacob washed; I dried and put things away. I watched him from the corner of my eye. I could see that he was deep in thought due to the amount of time it had taken him to wash each dish. As he was washing the last one and handed it over to be rinsed, I had had enough. I quickly finished and made my move. I reached and turned the water on cold. Looking to make sure Jacob was still lost in his thoughts; I jerked the sprayer out and aimed.

"Bella! What the hell!" he sputtered out. His face, hair and shirt soaked. He was totally shocked; arms spread and just standing there.

"Trying to wash away that awful frown." I said spraying him again.

"Ohhhhh you are so going to get It." he growled out as he sprung for the sprayer as I let him have it again. We wrestled with it for a couple of seconds. Laughing and getting wetter and just having fun. I heard a noise and the water slowly ebb away. I looked down to see the end dangling between us were we had pulled it loose and a fountain erupting over the sink. Jacob, thinking quickly, turned the faucet off. I took a look around to look at our destruction. The sink, counter and floor were drenched along with the both of us. We both laughed at the sight. Our laughter slowly died down and I started for the laundry room for a towel. I was stopped by Jacob's arm wrapping around my waist and being pulled back to his warm chest. "Later." He said and my body instantly remembered his promise from before.

Our lips slowly met; his, slanting over mine, parted and our tongues danced leisurely together. Neither one leading, just together. I sighed as his hand came up into my damp hair and mine made their way to his. I arched myself into him only to have him break away. I whined a bit at the loss but stifled it as my soaked shirt came over my head and hit the floor with a plop. I returned the favor and pulled his free from his heated body and pushed him toward the kitchen chair behind him. I quickly pulled the button loose and his zipper down. I tugged his jeans down just far enough before giving him a gentle push to sit. I shimmied out of my shorts and fell to my knees. I took him into my hand, his semi erect member getting bigger with each pass.

He leaned over for a heated kiss causing me to moan with want. This position was making it difficult to proceed with my plan. I pushed him back and continued stoking a few more times before taking him deep into my mouth. I smiled to myself at Jacob's groan. I could feel his body trembling with his anxiousness and his rod grew thicker with each pass of my tongue. I made sure to pay extra special attention to his sweet spot right under the ridge of his head. I watched as he tossed his head back and his jaw went slack. I felt his hand move to my head. Not controlling, just caressing, and loving. "God, what you do to me Bella." he sighed.

Just as I found my rhythm my world was tossed upside down, literally. I gasped. Jacob had flipped me upside down, arms wrapped securely around my waist, slouched down in the seat and with my legs resting on his broad shoulders. "Jacob!" I called out a little startled by this position.

He chuckled, "just go with it, Bella," he mumbled. I didn't get a chance to reply because I was lost in the pleasure as he slipped his tongue into my slick folds. Instead I continued with my previous ministrations to him, but I couldn't concentrate with the delectable sensations Jacob's mouth was sending through my body. It was feeling good, really good and then Jacob's teeth ran over my clit and I came. I had the sense enough to take him deep into my mouth as I moaned from the experience. "Ohhhhh Bella, damn!" Jacob said as he pulled away. "Not yet." He said breathing hard. "I'm not done yet."

I found myself against the kitchen table with Jacob behind me. I was still coming down from my last orgasm, so as he entered me I gasped. My hands were flat on the table in front of me; my head leaned back on his shoulder. I turned my face to Jacob and he took my lips with his. I reached my hand back and wound it into his hair pulling him closer as he slid in and out of me. His hands were tenderly massaging my breast. His thumbs working my nipples into stiff peaks. Having him like this, from behind and his lips on mine was incredible.

I broke away to catch my breath but Jacob had plans himself. He slowed his pace and gently took each of my hands in his. His chest pushed mine down to the top of the table and his hands guided mine to the opposite edge. "Hold on." He softly commanded and I willingly obeyed. Jacob's hands found my hips and he began. He was hard and fast, pounding me away. I could feel the table's edge dig into my thighs with each thrust. The table was protesting the abuse but my noises were cheering him on. I felt another orgasm coming on quick. My hands tightened even more on the table as my vision went white.

I heard a groan that wasn't from either of us and I realized to late what it was. The table, not being able to take it anymore, collapsed to the floor and I was following right on top of it. I gritted my teeth and waited for impact but funny thing…my hands had come up to brace for the fall but my ass was still in place. I was a bit panicked but looked through the curtain of hair over my shoulder to see Jacob with a cocky grin on his face. "I gotcha baby." He said and continued on. I felt him swell as his orgasm started. I clenched my walls and waiting for the sound of him finding his release. Jacob's fingers found my nub and timed with his thrusts pulling us both over together. Jacob helped me stand and kissed me, our breaths coming in pants. I could barely walk my legs were so weak so Jacob helped me by holding my body against his.

"We really need to be gentler with the furniture." I said with a giggle.

"I'm not apologizing for breaking the table. It was well worth it." he said with a chuckle.

"But that was our third one, Jake!" I said pointing to the splintered ruble that was once our kitchen table. "What are you going to tell Connor this time?" I asked as we started cleaning away the debris. My legs had finally begun to stabilize.

Jacob shrugged. "He stopped asking after the first one."

"Well what did you tell him then?" I asked him. He paused so I looked over to him only to catch him wiggling his eyebrows.

"That I was a bad, bad boy." He said laying those bedroom eyes on thick. I smacked his shoulder.

"Jacob Black, you didn't!" I said with mock horror. He just rubbed his shoulder and kept that sexy grin on his face. I started to protest more but he quickly shut me up by crushing me to his chest and kissing me senseless. What were we talking about?

Jacob pulled away slowly, his eyes looking deeply in mine. I felt his knuckles ghost along my cheek causing me to blush. "I love you." He whispered as his lips brushed mine again.

"I love you too." I replied breathing a little irregularly. His hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into its warmth.

"I want to have a baby."

* * *

**Ooooo so who do you think said that? Next chapter we get a special treat. Any ideas what it could be? Also, I'm no plumber so I don't really know how the faucet would have worked in this situation so if I'm wrong, I'm sorry. But Jacob is more than welcome to work on my plumbing any day. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I'm an epic fail. I lost my muse. I'm so focused on the wedding that I can't seem to focus on the other aspects. Not to mention this will be the last in the Dusk series, and I do not want it to end. Plus the kids just started back to school. I plan on getting back to normal soon. **

**Congrats go out to my beta/ bff smmiskimen. She welcomed her new bundle of sunshine this past Thursday at 5:34 pm. Cayden Anthony James weighed 4lbs 7oz. Please keep him in your thoughts and prayers. He's in a NICU because he was 7weeks early but the doctors are saying he's doing well. So make sure to give an extra special thanks to smmiskimen for beta-ing this chapter. **

**Now for a story recommendation. http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5761581/1/ Spirit_of_the_Sun . It's a great Jacob and Bella story that has only a few reviews. How about going and showing her a little love. And it's complete! So no waiting for updates.**

**And if you like the Edward and Bella stories that are Jacob friendly please go check out smmiskimen stories. I wouldn't let her do our boy wrong. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Its all SM.  
**

Celestial Dawn Chapter 9

Last time…

_Jacob pulled away slowly, his eyes looking deeply in mine. I felt his knuckles ghost along my cheek causing me to blush. "I love you." He whispered as his lips brushed mine again._

"_I love you too." I replied breathing a little irregularly. His hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into its warmth._

"_I want to have a baby."_

A month later…

"Bella why can't you be reasonable? Just let me add a little bit more money to your budget. We could do so much more with the extra funds." Alice whined.

"No…you want to add money so you can have more to spend on the reception. The deal was, Sue handles the wedding and you get the reception, and Sue didn't even use up her half of the budget."

When Alice got wind of the simple wedding that I was wanting she had a conniption. She insisted that her and her family pay for everything. She continued to go on and on about this and that, things I couldn't even begin to know what the reasoning behind their uses. I had to rein her in and let her down gently. If she had her way about it, I would get married in some elaborate dress and a large chapel. That wasn't mine and Jacob's style. We wanted to keep it small and intimate.

I didn't want to do a traditional Christian wedding. I was a member of the pack and wanted to become a member of the tribe. The only way I was going to achieve that was to do a traditional Quileute wedding ceremony, something that Sue knew more about than me. I remember looking over to Jacob for some kind of help. It was him that came up with the compromise, the brilliant idea of Sue handling the ceremony and Alice planning the reception. But I want to put more conditions on the deal. I wanted to make sure Alice didn't go overboard, so I put in place a budget and threatened dismemberment if she went over it.

"But Bella, I found these beautiful centerpieces for the tables." She pleaded.

"Well then cut back somewhere else." I suggested as took a sip of my water. We had been going over the plans for two hours and I needed to patrol.

"Fine." She sighed and started to gather her things with my help. I walked her to the door gave her a parting hug. "You know I only want this to be perfect for you."

"And it will be as long as a certain fairy I know sticks to the budget." I said leveling my gaze as I gave her a knowing smile.

"I know, or else painful dismemberment will ensue. I gotcha." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"That's the pixie I know and love." I said reaching to pinch her cheeks but was thwarted by a quick swat with her hands. She headed off towards her car only to spin back on her heels.

"Hey Bella? Do you know what another term for she-wolf is?" she said with a cocky smile.

"Haven't the foggiest." I played along.

"A bitch." She said with a straight face and got in her car. I couldn't help the snort that came as she pulled out. That Alice was full of surprises.

I made my way to the bedroom to strip down and grab one of Jacob's t-shirts. Luna noticed me heading to the back door. She had gotten spoiled with our runs and now thought that it was ok for her to join in on patrolling as well.

"I don't think so girl." I said patting her head. She gave me a little whine and 'the look'. "Ohh no ma'am. You're not pulling that on me this time." I said in a stern voice.

Four hours later found me running yet another circuit around La Push with Seth. "I still can't believe you let Luna 'talk' you into patrolling with you." Seth thought while nipping and playing with Luna. "Don't get me wrong, I love having her with us. I always wanted a dog but kind of thought it was pointless now." He chuckled.

"Yeah well when I was committed to this relationship I didn't know I could turn into one myself. Plus she was my little heroine." I couldn't help but think back on that day in the forest with Victoria. I felt Seth wince with the memories.

"Boy, you and Jake are gonna have some major problems later." He thought and I could feel the grin.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Well if Luna gets her way with you this easily, think about your kids." He answered and continued, "And if it's a girl?" he shook his massive head. "Yeah I just see major trouble."

At the mention of kids, my mind went back to the conversation that Jacob and I had a month ago.

"_We really need to be gentler with the furniture." I said with a giggle._

"_I'm not apologizing for breaking the table. It was well worth it." he said with a chuckle._

"_But that was our third one, Jake!" I said pointing to the splintered ruble that was once our kitchen table. "What are you going to tell Connor this time?" I asked as we started cleaning away the debris. My legs had finally begun to stabilize. _

_Jacob shrugged. "He stopped asking after the first one." _

"_Well what did you tell him then?" I asked him. He paused so I looked over to him only to catch him wiggling his eyebrows. _

"_That I was a bad, bad boy." He said laying those bedroom eyes on thick. I smacked his shoulder._

"_Jacob Black, you didn't!" I said with mock horror. He just rubbed his shoulder and kept that sexy grin on his face. I started to protest more but he quickly shut me up by crushing me to his chest and kissing me senseless. What were we talking about? _

_Jacob pulled away slowly, his eyes looking deeply in mine. I felt his knuckles ghost along my cheek causing me to blush. "I love you." He whispered as his lips brushed mine again._

"_I love you too." I replied breathing a little irregularly. His hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into its warmth._

"_I want to have a baby."_

_Jacob was looking at me with his eyes dancing, but I choked. I watched as his smile faltered. "We don't have to start right now, I just…" he trailed off. I got up and started looking for my clothes. I couldn't do this naked. "Bella, we don't have to have them right now. But this is something that engaged couples talk about. We need to discuss this."_

"_I know." I said quietly._

"_Tell me what you're thinking…honestly." He said grabbing my wrists and pulling me gently back down, still naked. I was feeling vulnerable. I could see this was something that he wanted. It was something that I had thought about myself. _

"_I've thought about it." I said, taking my time to figure out what to say. Jacob just sat there waiting patiently, quietly for me to continue. "I want kids," I saw the smile break across his face, but was soon replaced with concentration, finally the light clicked. "I just want to wait for a while. I want to enjoy US for a while. Jake, I've had to take care of my hair brained mother. I had to balance the checkbook, do the grocery shopping; I even had to make sure that she had gas in her car." I took a deep breath. "She wanted to get married to Phil in Mexico she messed up the paperwork for the passport which set the wedding back and I didn't have to come out here for another year._

"_And then I came out here just to take care of Charlie. I made sure he was fed, that his beer was stocked and his house clean. Still not as much as I had to worry about with Renee. Not to mention now we have to protect the tribe. I want to be a young adult. I want to enjoy life before I have to take on the responsibilities of being a parent…" I had been looking down at my hands, not able to face him as I let him down. I could feel tears welling up and my breathing pick up. I felt Jacob's warm hand cup my face making me reluctantly look at him. I was thrown by the smile on his face._

"_I understand Bella. Hell, I understand better than most." I knew he had been taking care of his dad for years. "I said we could wait." He pulled me to him and planted a kiss on my neck. "We could enjoy…US for awhile," his lips traced my ear. "I hear that having a baby cuts into quality time." He pulled back with a smile that lit up the room. "I can wait, we can wait." He said placing a soft reassuring kiss on the corner of my lips._

"_You don't think I'm being selfish?" I asked concerned about what he would think._

"_Actually quite the opposite." He said wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. I gave him a look of confusion. "Think about it. Some people are blessed with having a baby and not being ready for it. Sure a lot of them make it, look at Embry and his mom. But others aren't as lucky. Some people can't handle it and bad things can and sometimes do happen. Hell, some people don't even NEED to reproduce, like Quil for example." We both chuckled. "Seriously, you recognize the fact that you're not ready to be a mom and I respect you for that. I'm not ready either but I do want them one day. I'm just so happy that you want to have kids with me someday. And we have as long as we want to wait. We can't age until we stop phasing so we have eternity if we choose."_

"_Yeah well I don't think Charlie and Billy will be thrilled with that idea."_

"_True, but we can wait five, ten years; whatever we want. But it will be our decision, and no one else's. We are not going to be rushed into this just because our parents get a few more gray hairs." I smiled as I pounce on him, kissing him with relief and future promises. Breathless I pulled away to place my forehead against his. "No pressure, Bells." He said in a whisper._

"I'm glad you guys worked that out." Seth's thoughts were welcomed. I really was worried about what the others would think of me, but he was always so sweet and open minded.

"Thanks Seth." I sent him warm thoughts.

"Anytime Bella." I could feel the admiration from him.

Our quiet time was interrupted by a rush of new thoughts.

"Where am I? What's going on!" the new wolf was frantic. We had a new wolf, Cayden, Connor's younger brother had just phased. I had no idea how to handle a new wolf.

"Should I call Jacob?" Seth was panicking.

"No! I'm the beta. I can do this." I had to do this. I couldn't lean on Jacob for everything. I started sending calming thoughts to Cayden. He was the youngest wolf so far, only barely 13. Seth and I managed to find him in his back yard. He was shaking from the amount of confusion and fear.

"Cayden? You need to calm down. You know what has happened to you. You know of the wolves."

"Yeah but I didn't think it would happen to me…and so soon!" he thought back to me. "Whoa! This is cool." I smirked to myself. Looked like Seth would have a new buddy run with.

After seeing to Cayden and welcoming him into the pack, I listened to the shocked thoughts of Embry and Timmy once they phased to replace Seth and I. Luna and I raced back to the house. I could have made it back home faster but I didn't want to lose her. We frolicked around for a little while. As we broke through the trees I phased back, still laughing at Luna's antics. I was making it up the back steps as the phone started to ring, but something felt off. I hurried in the door only to find a crumpled form on the floor. I rushed around the corner to see a familiar face, eyes closed.

"Mom!"I shouted as I fell down beside her. The phone continued to ring as I assessed her condition. She was breathing and I didn't find any injuries. Why was my mom here passed out on the floor? I looked up to see the kitchen widow opened directly over my mother's body. Oh no!

I picked her up easily and carried her to the couch. I rushed back to the kitchen for a wet towel. I ran back over to her and started to wipe her face down. Just when I thought I should call Carlisle, I saw her eyes flutter and heard a low moan. She blinked a few times and once her eyes focused on me she flew up, huddled in the corner of the couch.

"Bella?" she asked, confusion written on every inch of her face.

"Hi mom," I said sheepishly.

"Maybe it was the pills I took on the plane?" she mumbled to herself. "No. NO." her voice raised. "Bella what the hell is going on here?" I decided to wing it.

"What do you mean?" yeah, playing stupid would work.

"You know exactly what I mean Isabella Marie," I winced, yeah playing stupid didn't work. I didn't know how to answer her. "You're a…a…a wolf?" Damn she did know.

"Mom, look…" I started

"Oh my god!" she cried out. Her hand flew to her lips, just as the front door opened.

"Bella?" Jacob called as he shut the door. He froze when he saw Renee on the couch frightened out of her mind.

"Does he know?" she whispered at me. I looked to Jacob for guidance. He raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Look Renee, I can explain…" Jacob started to move closer and Renee flipped.

"You did this to her didn't you!" she said jumping off the couch to stand between us. "You bastard! You turned her into a monster!" and quicker than I thought possible she was throwing any and everything she could get her hands on.

"You fucked my baby girl and turned her into a freak!" Renee screamed as my nice vase shattered against the wall. "You filled her with your flea infested filth" She shouted. "Your curse is making her run around naked like a savage! You ruined my daughter!"

"Mom!" I called to her as Jacob pleaded on his end and dodged the flying projectiles, a few bouncing off his head and back.

Jacob continued to try to plead his case but Renee was on a roll and it seemed like she couldn't be stopped. However, when she went for the fire poker and started running for him I had had enough. I wrapped my arms around her waist, picked her up, turned and set her back on her feet. I placed my hands on her shoulders and gave her a small shake.

"Mom, this isn't like that. I'm a shape shifter, not a real 'only on a full moon' werewolf." I said calmly to her.

"What?" she said dropping the poker at her feet. She flopped back down on the couch, stunned. Jacob cautiously made his way to the chair. His eyes never leaving Renee as I told her the story and Jacob filled in anything I forgot.

"So as you can see mom, I'm not really a monster, but a protector." I said finishing up the tale.

"And I just want to reiterate that it was Charlie's fault, not mine." Jacob said with his hands raised in defense. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, he was the one I got the gene from."

"I'll kill him!" mom said gritting her teeth.

"Well if you want to be technical Renee, it's your fault too." Jacob said crossing his arms.

"How so, I don't have the gene." Renee shot back.

"No…but you did the dirty with Charlie making Bella here." He said pointing to me.

"Well I'll be damned!" she whispered. She was deep in thought for a second before turning back to me.

"So you won't age?" I shook my head. "And vampires are real?" I nodded. She fell back against the couch with her arm thrown over her head. "I need a drink."

"I think I can handle that." Jacob said getting up and looking for the rum we kept at the house.

He brought her back a glass, as well as one for himself. Renee smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry Jacob," she said before taking a sip.

"Sorry for what?" he asked as he sat back down.

"For what I said. I called you…" she started to say but Jacob cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Renee. But now I see where Bella gets her spirit from," Jacob said causing me to blush.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked after giving the rum a moment to take effect.

"Phil has a baseball convention or something in Seattle and since it was so close, I thought I would hop on a short flight to come see you for a few days."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but from now on could you call first?" I said smiling at her.

"Sure thing baby." And just like that everything was back to normal. Well as normal as it could get.

Mom was staying at a local hotel in La Push. She wanted to be as close as possible without intruding on Jacob and me. I was thankful for that little bit of consideration. After dropping her off at the hotel, I was exhausted from the days excitement. I just wanted to go home, have a nice hot bath and crawl into bed. I pulled up and saw the lights were out. I guess I wasn't the only one who felt it. I made my way upstairs after not finding Jacob, thinking he had just went to bed. As I got closer I noticed a light from the bathroom. I pushed open the door to see the most welcoming site.

Jacob had dozens of candles lit and was in the tub full of bubbles. But what got me was him leaning on his forearms with a single red rose twisting it in his fingers.

"Care to join me?" he said with a devilish grin. How could I refuse?

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and took his offered hand as I slid into the steaming bath. My back to his chest, his arms around me, holding me tight, I closed my eyes and let the day evaporate from my being. I couldn't help but think of our blessings as I filled Jacob in on the day. He wasn't surprised to hear about Cayden. He said he knew that was coming soon. He told me he was proud of me for handling it without him.

"I tried to call you and warn you about Renee. Her and Charlie stopped by the shop on their way here. I thought you would have been home by then but started to worry when you didn't answer. So I flew home."

"That must have been you calling when I phased." I said running my hands up and down his sculpted thighs.

"Well I called a few times." He said rubbing my arms and placing kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"I heard it, but I was more worried about Renee. Then before I knew it you were walking in the door." We sat in quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you upset that your folks know?" Jacob asked.

"No, especially my mom. I wouldn't really want to keep something like this from her. She was all I really knew for seventeen years. We were so close before I moved here and now we can have that again."

"Mmmm."

We finished up with our soak, taking turns to wash each other. Once out, we dried each other off and did as I had planned. We crawled into bed where we both fell asleep in each other's arms…safe, warm and blessed.

**This chapter was filled with my own opinions of Breaking Dawn. I didn't like the fact that Bella was knocked up. I really felt like she didn't get to be a kid and that she was always taking care of someone. Also, she just drops her mom for months while all this is going on? Come on! There's no way I could do that to my mom. I get why SM did what she did, I really do, but this is my plot and I'm running with it. LOL**

**So what irked you about Breaking Dawn?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise, surprise! Look who's already posting another chapter. Yay me! I don't know what's gotten into me but I'm not complaining. **

**So I'm temporarily betaing a story by cowgirl137, who just happens to be one of my readers and an avid supporter. She only has the prologue up but it looks awesome so far. And yes, it's a Jacob and Bella story. Here's the link if you want to check it out.** **http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6279351/1/Love_in_a_Pack**

**Be sure to check out my favorites list. There's more great stories listed there.**

**Speaking of betas…Shannon is home, and the baby is doing well. They are looking for him come home sometime next week. Thanks go to her for her awesome beta skills as usual. **

**I'm sorry I haven't responded to the reviews but I wanted to get this chapter out to you as quickly as possible. Just know that I read each one but there just aren't enough hours in the day to respond. Each one of you rock. And if or when I can, I will reply to each one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but debt. I can't seem to give it away.**

Celestial Dawn Chapter 10

Having Renee in town was interesting to say the least. She tried to convince me to rearrange my living room for optimal space. I let her have her fun. It would be nothing to switch it around once she left. The following night she insisted on fixing dinner. I was pleasantly surprised at the meal. Stuffed green peppers and homemade French fries, all which were edible. It seemed Renee had picked up a few things in my absence. She started cleaning up the kitchen and chewed me out for trying to help her. We compromised; she would rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and I would wipe down the surfaces and sweep the floor. Renee wanted Jacob out of the kitchen all together, so he took off to the garage.

As I was cleaning I was startled when I heard my 'Heart" CD start up. I looked over to Mom and returned her grin. Before we knew it we were dancing and singing along just like old times. I could remember my mom with less grey hair and wrinkles as we would clean up around out house in Phoenix. She was always so light and carefree…something that I hope was passed down to me.

We were pulled from our nostalgia by a cough. We turned toward the backdoor to see Jacob there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" asked Renee? Jacob just shook his head as he walked farther into the kitchen.

"How often does a man come into his home to catch two beautiful women shaking their 'groove thangs'?" he said with a smirk.

"Jacob, are you hitting on my mom?" I asked with mock disbelief. I held back the giggles as Jacob blushed and stammered for an answer.

"Hey!" Renee said with a slight push to my shoulder. "I still got it."

We finished up cleaning and lent Renee my truck to drive back to her hotel, since she would be back the next day. Little did I know what the next day would bring?

The next day, started like any other day, with the exception of Renee arriving around lunch with something to eat from the local fast food place, simple cheeseburgers and fries. We talked for awhile over wedding things, then the men in our lives. Renee still continued to apologize about her behavior after having found out about my transformation. I accepted quickly but before I could move on to another subject there was a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone so when I saw Alice standing there I became concerned.

"Alice, is everything ok?" I asked, moving away so she could come in.

"Everything is fine Bella." she said with a smile. "I came to get you ready."

"To get me ready for what?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest. It took me a second to figure out what she could possibly have planned but then it hit me. "Alice I told you no bachelorette party!" I said through tight lips.

"Oh but my dear Bella," she talked as though she was speaking to a child, which only served to get me more angry, "you said that I couldn't throw you one, not that someone else couldn't." She smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Well I told you, Rose, and Esme not to throw…" shit! "MOM!" I turned to face my mother, who at that time was smiling even bigger than Alice.

"Yes sweetie?" she was acting like she wasn't following the conversation.

"How…where…why?" I couldn't get everything out in the right order.

"Well I ran into Alice and Esme the yesterday in town." She started.

"We were out looking for some fabric for the table cloths." Alice explained.

"Right, so we started talking about wedding things and I wanted to know if anyone was throwing you a party." She said as she threw our trash away.

"I told her that you didn't want a party." Alice defended herself. Pretty much tossing my mother under the bus.

"Yes, she did. But I told her not to worry about it. That if you want to be mad at someone it could be me." She said, standing with her arms crossed, challenging me to protest.

"But mom…" I whined. How is it that your parent could always make you feel five again by just a look?

"No buts Isabella. You may be a supernatural shape shifting werewolf, but I was in labor for 36 hours with you. 36! Now do I really need to explain what that means?" she said with a cock of her eyebrow.

"No," I said as Alice piped up with a 'yes' and a giggle. The look I gave her should have had her bursting into flames.

"What? I want to hear it," she said with that innocent look.

As my mother spoke the words I had heard a million times over in my life, I mouthed each one with a look of distaste. "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it." I gave a dramatic eye roll at the end but felt a tap on my arm. "I would find away even now. You're never too old for your mother." She said with a loving smile.

It was then that I realized this was my mom's way of letting me go, her form of a blessing. I could rip evil, blood thirsty vampires apart with ease but my mother gave me a look and I was done for.

"Fine," I relinquished. Alice clapped merrily and mom started ushering me upstairs.

As I was getting ready to hop in the shower I overheard an interesting conversation between Renee and Alice. "So Alice, you're a cold one, a vampire?" I heard a faint pause as Alice was rustling through my clothes. It was so light that a human wouldn't have noticed. I know that Alice was frustrated not being able to rely on her 'sight'. "That's ok sweetie. If I can keep Bella's secret, I can keep yours as well." I heard Alice let out a long breath. "I think this would look nice on Bella tonight, don't you think?"

And that was the end of that discussion. Renee was like that. I knew that she would piece together the puzzle; I just didn't think she would have done it so quickly.

The bachelorette party was the same as any other one, with the exception of the guests, of course. Esme got me a beautiful satin night gown without the frills. She knew my tastes. Emily got me a nice little variety pack of massaging lotions, all edible. Leah went a little opposite of Esme with a black bra and panty set. And the gifts just went downhill after that. Kim and Angela had gone in together to get a very expensive bondage kit complete with a riding crop. The blushing continued as Alice bought me not only me a certain dildo I remember her mentioning a while back, called the vamp, but also a vibrating cock ring. Needless to say I was blushing from head to toe and could probably fry an egg on my head. Renee culminated the embarrassment by giving me multiple books on sex and different positions.

Renee had offered a time share Villa in Italy for our honeymoon. But Alice, Esme and Rose offered a different compromise. Renee and Phil could pay for plane tickets to Esme's island off of Brazil. I turned them both away not wanting to leave the country. Emily piped with an offer of her parents hunting cabin near the Makah res. It wasn't too far from home so I said I would talk to Jacob.

I had ridden over with Renee but I needed to run. I asked Alice if she would mind bringing everything over tomorrow afternoon. Renee was ready to get back to the hotel as she had to meet up with Phil tomorrow to head back to Jacksonville. I said my goodbyes and took to the trees.

Connor was closest to the now nonexistent treaty line and Timmy was on the other side of La Push. They both grimaced at the 'gifts' from the party.

"Sorry guys," I thought. I had no sooner thought this before coming across the sweet sickly scent as it flew up my nose. "We got company boys. Get here now!" I ordered. I could smell three not far, their trail was fresh. I knew the difference between veggie vamps and blood drinkers. These were the latter of the two.

I tracked them for a few miles as Connor and Timmy met up with me. We were too late for the hiker. Fueled by our disgust we lunged. I took the smaller male down before they even knew we were there. Connor and Timmy took down the largest, while I followed the straggler. As I was gaining on him, I came across three more scents. He was running for reinforcements. I howled to call more of the pack just as Connor caught up to me. Timmy had phased back and I could smell the smoke from the pyre he had started.

"Bella we can't take on five leeches by ourselves." Connor's voice cautioned.

"We don't take them on. We drive them apart and hold them off till back up arrives." I planned.

We were gaining quickly. Out of nowhere I was rammed from my left causing me to slam into Connor. He managed to recover faster than me and take the leech down. But we were surrounded. I watched a blur of white as Esme, Alice, and Rose had heard the cry and come to our aid. We were more evenly matched so it didn't take us long to dispose of them but I caught one fleeing. He was running like the devil himself was after him.

With an extra burst of speed he lost me. I followed his trail but found nothing. I focused my senses outward trying to feel any movement…sound…anything to give him away. I did feel it but a second too late. But before he could make contact with my body another white blur crashed into him; a white blur with bronze hair. Edward.

"Bella we're coming." Jacob's thoughts were in a panic.

They were facing each other. Circling like some gladiators from accent times. I circled the outside of them waiting for the right moment. They clashed together in the center, clawing at each other trying to find something to grip. Somehow Edward ended up on his back but before I could react, I heard a hissing sound coming from my left. I turn to see who it was. It must have been the rogues mate and she was coming to help finish the job. I met the female vampire head on. I thought I heard a muffled 'no' from behind me but by then I was dodging swipes from the female. Right as my teeth made purchase on her right shoulder I was shoved from my right and into a boulder nearby. My head was a swimming a bit as I stood but I was shocked at what I saw.

The Cullen's were surrounded by my pack with Jacob's eyes locked on Edward as he sheltered the rogue vampire's mate. Everyone was on alert.

"She isn't his mate, she's mine!" he roared, turning his black eyes to me.

**I know this chapter was shorter than usual but it's a quick update. So what do you think of Edward being back? How about Renee and her quirkiness? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wait! What? A third update in as many weeks? How is this possible? I don't know but I'm not sure how long it will last so enjoy it. I know I am. My reviews are slacking off, understandably. Please guys come back. I know I haven't been replying to them but know that I read and cherish each one. **

**If you guys want some recommendations go check out my favorites. There's so many to choose from.**

**Also, let me know if you like the shorter chapters with the faster update or the longer chapters with the long wait.  
**

**Thanks go to smmiskimen for beta'ing this chapter sleep deprived. Congrats on bringing Cayden home. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. I do own this annoying cold. *sneeze* And a trashcan full of used tissues. Enjoy!**

Celestial Dawn Chapter 11

_They were facing each other. Circling like some gladiators from accent times. I circled the outside of them waiting for the right moment. They clashed together in the center, clawing at each other trying to find something to grip. Somehow Edward ended up on his back but before I could react, I heard a hissing sound coming from my left. I turn to see who it was. It must have been the rogues mate and she was coming to help finish the job. I met the female vampire head on. I thought I heard a muffled 'no' from behind me but by then I was dodging swipes from the female. Right as my teeth made purchase on her right shoulder I was shoved from my right and into a boulder nearby. My head was a swimming a bit as I stood but I was shocked at what I saw. _

_The Cullen's were surrounded by my pack with Jacob's eyes locked on Edward as he sheltered the rogue vampire's mate. Everyone was on alert._

"_She isn't his mate, she's mine!" he roared, turning his black eyes to me._

I took in my surroundings. The Cullen's and the pack hadn't had any tension since the treaty was amended, but I watched as everything was about to come to a climactic ending quickly. I saw the Cullen's crouched down defensively in front of Edward. The pack was snarling, their bodies trembling and claws digging into the damp earth. I had to do something.

"Jake?" his eyes flickered to mine before focusing back on Edward. "Jake, baby? It's ok."

"He flung you like a rag doll, Bella." Jacob's thoughts were murderous.

"He was doing the same thing you would have done. He was protecting his mate." I tried to reason with him. "I could have killed her and it would have hurt me to know that I took something away from him. So in a way he was protecting me from myself also." I watched with baited breath as he slowly took in my words. I sighed heavily as he relaxed.

"Watch yourself leech." He warned as he and the other members backed away, still on alert. I walked up to Edward and placed my head against his chest in a welcoming gesture. I was glad to see him. I heard a low growl come from behind him as his fingers stroked through my fur. I looked for the source and locked eyes with Edward's mate.

She was about my height, maybe taller, with flowing red hair that came just below her shoulders. She had curves to make any woman envious. Yes, I could see what Edward found appealing in her. Never knew he was a boob man. I heard a chuckle come from him.

"Bella, there's more to my attraction than just her…assets." He grinned.

"You can hear my thoughts?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yes, I finally get inside that pretty little head of yours. It seems you had to morph into a giant dog for me to be able to." He laughed again. I could see the good this girl had brought him. He was more light and jovial than before. "Bella, guys…" he said looking around and including the pack, "I would like to formally introduce you to Shannon, my wife and mate." He finished by bringing her forward. She came with reluctance. I could see her fear and worry. I wanted to put her at ease.

"Everyone phase back." I thought as I took off to the shelter of the trees. "Wait here Edward." I thought back to him. Shannon must have given him a questioning look because he explained what we were doing. Everyone quickly dressed and headed back out to introduce ourselves.

Dressed, I walked back to a smiling Edward with Jacob right beside me and the pack shadowing my steps. I paused in front of Edward. "Can you hear me now?" I thought to him. He just stood there with the same smile on his face. I grinned in return. "Silent?" I asked him vocally.

"Yes," he narrowed his eyes. "How odd," he murmured. I clenched my fist and brought my arm back. With a snap, I landed a single punch to Edward's jaw, knocking him flat on his pompous ass. I heard growling, snarling, and profanities being shot my way. In my peripheral, Emmett had Shannon. Whispering soothing words in her ear, he was barely holding her in place. Guess I'm not making the best first impression.

I focused my attention back on Edward, who was now sitting on the ground working his jaw back and forth. I didn't use all my strength on him; I just caught him off guard. I started my tirade.

"I guess I deserved that." He said sheepishly.

"You deserve that and much more." I said standing over him, posed like a mother scolding a young child. "You left and never called. I was worried sick about you."

"Bella, I'm pretty indestructible." Edward said looking up like a petulant child.

"You could have had the decency to call and let me know where you were." I said back. "That's what friends do." I said solidly closing my case.

Edward bowed his head. "I'm sorry." I held my hand out in an offer of forgiveness and to aid him in standing. He smiled and took it. Back on his feet, he offered me his trademark smile, "I forgot how hard your right hook is." He said with a chuckle.

"Try not to forget it again." I said smiling back at him. I pulled him into a tight hug. "It's good to have you home." I whispered in his ear. "And I'm so happy you found her." I pulled away to see Shannon, no longer being restrained by Emmett, standing off to Edward's side. I moved back to allow her to take her place beside him. I watched as she fretted over him as he whispered her assurances and placed a loving kiss on her head. The glow coming from their eyes was one that was familiar. As if sensing that my thoughts had turned to him, I felt Jacob's arm wrap around my waist and I melted into my place at his side.

I could still feel the anger rolling off of Edward's mate. I knew how I would feel if Jacob had been in Edward's shoes. I don't know if Emmett would have been able to hold me back once I phased. I needed to try and rectify this and mend the fence with her. I knew she was the most important thing in Edward's world, so therefore it was important to me to make things right with her.

"Shannon?" I said delicately. "I'm sorry that you had to see that. Although I'm not sorry that I did it. Edward needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around 'Edward Cullen'." I shot a warning glace at Edward and then grinned at him. I turned back to Shannon with sincerity ringing in my voice. "I let my emotions get the best of me. I don't want you think badly of me. I would like for us to be friends." Edward leaned in to breathe something into her ear. She was tight lipped as she nodded. Edward turned to look back at me.

"I think considering the day's events, that we should retire for the day. I would like to show my wife around our home and let her get accustomed to our land." Edward dictated.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said out of nowhere. "Edward I would like to extend an invitation to you and your mate to please join Bella and me at our home when you get settled in." I noticed the formality of his voice.

"That's most gracious of you Jacob. We appreciate that. I will give you a call when we are ready." Edward said. I could see something pass between Edward and Jacob. Nothing hostile, just that Jacob had added something with his thoughts. With a wave Edward and his mate where off, followed closely by the other Cullen's, Emmett's dimples plainly on display as he congratulated me on a solid hit. I chuckled and swatted him away.

We stood there and watched their backs as they disappeared into the trees. Once I was sure Edward was out of 'hearing range' I set my eyes on Jacob.

"What was that?" I asked him.

Jacob pointed his chin in the direction of home and started walking. The remaining pack members dispersed back to either their own homes or patrolling. Wyatt was singing 'I punched a Cullen and I liked it,' to that annoying pop song. I just rolled my eyes as he left with a shrug and a smirk. I started to walk beside Jacob back to our house.

"So? Are you going to tell me what you thought to Edward?" I asked again.

He was not going to leave me out of the loop. I was a member of this pack. Hell! I was the freaking beta for crying out loud. Did that mean nothing to him? I was losing my temper with him when he stopped and turned to me with sad eyes.

"Bella did you see…the girl?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I was trying to figure out was he was cryptically saying. "She had rusty colored eyes Bella and she smelled of human blood." I still couldn't quite get what he was implying. Finally he sighed. "The girl is fairly new. Maybe a year old."

"I don't understand Jake? Just spit it out." I pleaded.

"I think Edward broke the treaty." Jacob's voice dripped with disappointment.

"So what does this mean? What are we going to do Jake?" I asked, terrified of his answer.

"What we were made to do Bella." Jacob said with a fierce look on his face.

**Now as some of you know, my beta Shannon just had her son Cayden, who is a preemie. In honor of Cayden and all preemies out there; I and Shannon have signed up for Fandom for Preemies. Here's the link: http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ **

**It's a compilation similar to the Twifans for Haiti. You donate at least $5 dollars to the March of Dimes virtual bands and in return you get the compilation. Here's the link:** **http:/www(dot)marchofdimes(dot)com/prematurity/b_new(dot)asp?band_id=63402 **

**I will feature a certain part of The Dusk series in Jacob's point of view. Can anyone guess what? What would you like to see from the series in Jacob's point of view? I know what I'm going to write. If you guess correctly, I'll tell you. I would like to know what other parts of the stories you would want to see from Jacob's point of view for future outtakes.**

**Don't forget to review guys. It keeps me writing. And please let me know if you're interested in buying my outtake.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I have kept you all waiting for this chapter but Jacob and the gang was giving me grief and not cooperating. With major help from Shannon, I got this chapter complete. I must confess though, I feel like I'm losing my confidence in my writing and that's kinda why I've been slacking off. I read other works and I know that I'm not that good, but then I look at my reviews and I feel a little more inspired. I might not have the mass of followers that some of the other stories out there have, but I got some damn good ones. **

**You guys support me and make me feel like what I'm doing IS good. I would like to hug every one of you if I could. Every review I get makes me feel like I'm worth something. THANK YOU!**

**I wanted to let you guys know that Black Moon was nominated for two categories in The Sparkleteer Awards. **

**Best WTF Moment: Diamond in the Rough (because, come on, we were all a little thrown off by Bella and Edward sexing it up!)**

**Most Surprising Plot Twist: Diamond in the Rough (Jake leaving, Jake being believed to be dead, Bella having sex with Edward, Jake coming back, Bella wolfing out, finding out Jake had sex with Lily. Take your pick.)**

**Smmiskimen is up for a couple of awards as well, including best beta. Please go check out the nominations and vote. http:/thesparkleteerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/voting(dot)html**

**Also, I'm participating in The Fandom for Preemies. I've done a very large outtake from Black Moon. So large in fact that I've decided to post it as a companion story called Solar Eclipse. I have already posted the first chapter/ teaser of it. It gives you a little insight to the 'new pack' dynamics and could possibly hold clues for the upcoming plot twist in Celestial Dawn. It's told in our favorite Alpha's POV. I know, bonus, right?**

**You can donate a minimum of five dollars and receive it in its entirety or wait until the auction is over on Nov 30****th**** to see it slowly be posted on FFNet.**

**http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/how-to-help(dot)html**

**Not only will you be getting my story but as a compilation, you'll be receiving more stories/outtakes from other authors as well, including our very own smmiskimen. Come on girls! Show the fandom that us wolf girls can be just as contributing and gracious as the vamp tramps. Show some love and support, anyway that you can.**

**Smmiskimen is my rock and my cheerleader! Minus the valley talk, thank God!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie is the mom of these characters. I'm just the babysitter that lets them **_**indulge **_**themselves. ;)**

Chapter 12 Celestial Dawn.

"_Bella did you see…the girl?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I was trying to figure out was he was cryptically saying. "She had rusty colored eyes Bella and she smelled of human blood." I still couldn't quite get what he was implying. Finally he sighed. "The girl is fairly new. Maybe a year old."_

"_I don't understand Jake? Just spit it out." I pleaded._

"_I think Edward broke the treaty." Jacob's voice dripped with disappointment._

"_So what does this mean? What are we going to do Jake?" I asked, terrified of his answer._

"_What we were made to do Bella." Jacob said with a fierce look on his face. _

His comment shocked me still. "No! Jake, you can't do that." I said. Jacob dropped his hands and ran his fingers through his short black hair.

"They've left us no choice Bella. Don't you see that? My hands are tied. They. Bit. Someone." He said pointedly.

"But Jake, you can't just go off half cocked." I argued.

"This is about the law Bella and us protecting the tribe. Not about your leech loving tendencies."

"Well Jac-ob, don't forget you're the reason I am that way. You left me in their care. They were there during a very traumatic time for me. They held me together. Without them, I don't know what you would have come back to."

"I did what I had to do to protect you, which is what I'm doing now. They broke the treaty; they bit a human, who's to say it won't be you next time."

"Well it _will_ be me next time. What do you think will happen if you start this war? How do the Cullen's fight? With their teeth, they bite. Do you really want start something that would result in the death of me, of your brothers, your sister? While I don't agree, as beta I would stand by you but also make sure that you understand the ramifications of your actions. We could take the Cullen's, no problem, but at what expense? You? Me? Who else would have to die to prove your point?" We both stood in silence. I could start to see a flicker of something in his eyes. "Let's just hear them out. Get their story, before we react."

"Fine." He huffed out. "But when that…monster confirms my suspicions…" he trailed off, shaking slightly.

"Then we will judiciously come to a decision." Abruptly, Jacob started back for the house. We were nowhere near done. I decided to wait until we got home to finish the conversation.

We made it back to the house stopping to let Luna out of her kennel. Once inside, I reached out to grasp his bicep. Luna perked her head up, but seeing nothing of interest, dropped down in the corner of the living room.

"We are not done talking about this, Jake." I said, trying to keep my calm.

Jacob groaned. "Bella." He ran his hands down his face.

"Attacking the Cullen's would ultimately hurt you because it would hurt me. You know what happens when someone loses an imprint. I've lived that, Jake. You saw my memories. You know how much it hurt. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, would you?" I asked, causing him to freeze, his mouth to slam shut.

"Of course not, Bella, I love you. I would do anything to keep from hurting you. Ever." He said walking up to wrap his arms around me. I pulled him in tighter, my arms around his waist. I ran my fingers around in circles on his lower back, trying to sooth my wolf.

"Then you can't hurt them." I whispered, praying that the hope in my eyes would work some kind of miracle. I wasn't just worried for the Cullen's but also my pack. I watched as different emotions flickered across Jacob's face. Pain, anger, and finally the one I was hoping for, resignation.

"You win, Loca." He said with a small smirk. I squealed and jumped into his arms; my arms around his neck as my legs went around his waist. "I'm starting to wonder who's really Alpha in this pack?" he chuckled for a second before it slowly died off. I pulled back to see a disheartened look on his face.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked, my fingers gently running over his face.

"My grandfather would be rolling in his grave." He said remorsefully.

"That's silly." I said with my warmest smile.

"Bella, he made up the treaty, and here I am just letting the le…Cullen's off." He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Your grandfather was a wise man." I said looking him square in his eyes. "Just like you." Jacob scoffed at my comment. "Hey now, don't do that. You _are_ a wise man just like him. He created the treaty to keep peace. He could have taken the Cullen's out that day, but decided he didn't want that on him." I could see Jacob thinking over my reasoning. "The Cullen's have been a great asset to us as well as wonderful friends. Look at Alice, you love Alice." I said with a grin, which Jacob returned.

"No, I love you." He said kissing me on my forehead. I sighed and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling Jacob's calming scent. "Now if we could just do something about the smell." He chuckled so I gave him a nip on his neck. "Hey don't start anything unless you plan on finishing it." He said as I pulled back, a devilish smirk on my face.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Black?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"I'm up for any challenges that involve you, future Mrs. Black." He replied leaning in.

"Is that so?" I asked watching as his lips slowly crept closer.

"Mmmm," he hummed right before our lips met.

Our kisses always started out as a spark, its warmth spreading from our lips down and outward to my limbs. I could feel Jacob's hands gently grazing up and down my back, sending embers floating around us, warming up our little bubble. Gently, I grinded myself against his firmness, wanting to set off more sparks. This was a slow burn instead of an inferno, not wanting to burn out too quickly.

But like fire, we needed oxygen. Jacob pulled away from my lips only to find his mark on my neck, worshiping his visual reminder of our bond. My lips found my match on his neck as I murmured, "I need you."

Jacob, not needing to hear anymore, turned and, with what felt like a few steps, was laying me down on our bed. He slipped his hands up my shirt, his head following the hem as he pushed it up. I finished taking it off as his lips retraced their path back down to the button of my shorts. His lips followed them down to my knees before letting them fall to the floor.

I sat up, my hands reaching for his hips, running up his sides then back down his abs, my lips trailing my fingers before coming to his jeans, letting them join my own on the floor. I purposefully ignored his member throbbing near my cheek as I leaned in to kiss the small dip. I ran my tongue against it and witnessed Jacob's fist clench at his side as I heard a low groan come from him. I looked up to the gentle pools of obsidian looking adoringly down at me as Jacob's hand came up to cradle my face. He stepped back to lean down and capture my lips with his. His arms lifted me up to place us in the center of the bed, his lips staying against mine.

There was nothing rushed, but each inch of our bodies that touched sent off more sparks and embers. But if our touches and kisses were embers and sparks, then Jacob entering me was the gasoline. I gasped at the intrusion, always having to acclimate myself to his girth. Jacob was slow, gentle, and reverent in his attention. Each slow thrust was accompanied by a firming grip, keeping me grounded. His grip would just make me want him closer, pulling my knees farther and farther up his sides, until they reached his shoulder blades. This was usually when Jacob would lean back and place my legs on his shoulders, but we both knew that we couldn't stand that little distance. Jacob just ran his hand up and down my thigh in understanding, continuing his slow friction.

The slow burn had reached my core, mounting. My body tensed, readying for the implosion, pulling into itself. I tossed my head back, my knuckles white from griping the sheets, mouth open in a quiet scream as my body drowned in its own fire. Jacob's breaths, gruff with each thrust, picked up before his groan took over, following me into the flames.

Jacob kissed my eyes, down to my nose, before finally my lips. I hummed in appreciation. His arms came around to squeeze me; he buried his face into my neck for the final kiss on my mark as we embraced.

"My Bella," he whispered before rolling onto his side. My body automatically finding its place against his side, my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I said kissing over his heart.

"I love you," he replied into my hair. He took a deep breath but I could tell he was out before the last of it crossed his lips. I smiled to myself, just as Luna nosed her way through the door and up onto the bed. She found her spot at my feet and it wasn't long after that I fell asleep.

I woke up late the next morning and found the same cloudy skies greeting me. I was curled up to Jacob's back; he was snuggled up to my arm like a child with his favorite blanket. I couldn't help but grin. These were the moments that cemented my love for him. These quiet times where I could still see the young man that I loved. Not the wolf; not the alpha or future chief, but _my_ Jacob. The boy that cried because he made me faint and thought he had killed me. The boy that worked for two summers to save up for a guitar just to play my favorite 'chick rock' song.

I decided to make a late breakfast for lunch since we had missed out by sleeping in. Ham steaks, eggs, pancakes and some sausage for good measure sounded good. I got myself ready for the day, trying to be quiet to let Jacob sleep in for a bit. Luna started whimpering as I was throwing my clothes on. I gave her the typical morning petting and let her outside, following right behind her. She had a tendency to run off into the woods and I wasn't in the mood to give her another bath, so I kept a close watch on her.

Once her business was taken care of, she decided she wanted me toss the ball for her. She had just started to return the last throw when the wind picked up blowing my hair into my face along with a familiar scent. Both Luna and I turned to face our guest. In a split second Luna took off in the direction of the smell, me running after her, calling for her to stop. Our guest walked out of the edge of woods, his arms open as Luna lunged.

"Luna down!" I growled at her.

"It's alright Bella. She just missed me." Edward said trying to avoid Luna's overly aggressive affection on his face, her tongue flying over his jaw and cheek. Edward just laughed it off as he held her in his arms. "You've gotten big." He commented setting her back on the ground, but she wasn't having any of it. She continued bouncing at his feet, trying to get his attention as he brushed the dirt from his shirt.

"Luna down!" Jacob's commanding voice sounded behind me. I turned just in time for him to pull his shirt down. Luna immediately sat. I glared at her. Why couldn't she do that for me? Jacob putting on a shirt was a good thing in this instance. It meant he wasn't planning on phasing, which meant no confrontation. "Edward." Jacob said, nodding in greeting to Edward as he came to my side.

"Jacob," Edward returned the same stiff greeting. "You've gotten better about hiding your thoughts." He said with his handsome crooked grin. "But not good enough." He finished, tapping his temple.

"Well then, you _know_ what I want to_ know_." Jacob said taking his alpha stance as Luna and I stood there, our heads tossing back and forth like watching a tennis match. "But let's keep this conversation outside of my head," he paused, "for Bella's interest." He added nodding his head in my direction.

"You think we have taken advantage of your generosity, your trust." Edward said.

"Yes." Jacob retorted simply, his alpha mask in place.

"We have never taken advantage of the fact that the wolves imprints know of our existence." Edward sneered.

"We have no choice in what we tell our imprints. We have to tell them about the bloodsuckers. They are our mates, therefore an extension of the pack. Hence no breach in the treaty. Now you, on the other hand, have gone completely against the treaty. You bit someone, which is a blatant disregard of the treaty."

"She was my mate and she was going to die!" he growled back. "What would you have done for Bella?"

I looked back to Jacob, knowing exactly what he would do for me.

"But did you know that she was going to die when you bit her?" Jacob should have tried for the bar exam…he would have made one hell of a lawyer. "That was the major key point in the treaty." I noticed that Edward hadn't answered yet. I turned to see him with his jaw clenched.

"Well, did you?" Jacob challenged.

"Please," I heard a soft voice say. "Please kill me, not him." We all turned in the direction of the new visitor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's body relax just a bit before going over to Shannon.

"Love, I thought you were going hunting?" Edward said wrapping his arms around the small woman.

"Alice and I came back early. She wanted to spend some time with Jasper. You weren't there so I followed your scent." She said placing her hands on his chest, looking deeply into his eyes. I looked to Jacob to see him studying them.

"Is this what was bothering you last night?" She asked. Hearing her question him, I turned to them. "You told me it was nothing." Edward winced at the accusation.

"I didn't want to worry you." Edward implored. Shannon looked to Jacob and broke from Edward's arms, leaving him grasping for her, calling her name. She slowly walked up to Jacob, my body tensing and moving closer to him, ready to intercede.

"Please. I beg you. Don't hurt him." Her pleas caused Jacob to also wince. "I was dying. I had an adenoma located on the pituitary gland. I had nothing to live for…" she trailed off turning to cast a glance to Edward. "Until him." She turned back to Jacob, her eyes doing more pleading for her case. "Please don't kill him." Edward came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist just as I placed my hand on Jacob's arm, silently casting my plea as well. Jacob looked down into my eyes before wrapping his own arm around my waist, pulling me into his side and kissing my head.

"No one's going to kill anyone." He said. He gently cupped my face and kissed me sweetly, reassuringly. I could feel the tension in the air melt away. He pulled back to look at Edward, my eyes following his. "At least, not today." He smirked and I saw Edward hide his own smirk in Shannon's hair before placing a kiss where his lips rested. We were interrupted by the house phone ringing. I turned to go inside as Jacob invited our guests in.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Bella, you and Jake need to get to Charlie's ASAP," Seth breathed into the phone. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" I choked out; my panicked eyes locking with Jacob's worried ones.

"The house reeks of vamp stench." He paused, "outside and inside."

**Well guys, what do you think? Just to let you know, we're somewhere at the half way point now. But we still have the wedding to do and that has been running through my head constantly. **

**I also wanted to let you that Shannon (smmiskimen) and I are working on the sequel for our collaborated story Second Chances. The sequel is called Defying the Odds. Yes, it's an Edward and Bella story but VERY Jacob friendly. In fact, the first chapter is in his POV. Give it a chance guys, you never what we'll come up with.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my wonderful fellow wolf girls! Miss me? Well I come bearing a couple of surprises. The first is a long ass chapter. The second is a smidge of lemony goodness for you and I will reveal the other two at the end.**

**I want to say thank you to all that have stuck by me even with the sporadic posting. Please understand that this story means the world to me and no matter what, I will finish it. It's just sometimes other things gets in the way, or you lose your focus. I'm guilty of that. My readers hold a special place in my heart. Some of you have become great friends and trusted advisors. **

**A nice little spanking from Edward to Shannon (smmiskimen) for her fuck hawt exemplary quick beta'ing skills. She was threatening to take my internet away if I didn't write this chapter. And I think she was confused on whose wrist she wanted to cut, mine or hers, after first going over this chapter. Yeah, it was that bad.**

**Oh Wendy…come back to me my dear sweet friend. I miss your long and witty reviews. Jess, thanks for always talking me up, chica!**

Celestial Dawn Chapter 13

_Previously…_

"_No one's going to kill anyone." He said. He gently cupped my face and kissed me sweetly, reassuringly. I could feel the tension in the air melt away. He pulled back to look at Edward, my eyes following his. "At least, not today." He smirked and I saw Edward hide his own smirk in Shannon's hair before placing a kiss where his lips rested. We were interrupted by the house phone ringing. I turned to go inside as Jacob invited our guests in. _

"_Hello?" I said answering the phone._

"_Bella, you and Jake need to get to Charlie's ASAP," Seth breathed into the phone. I gasped._

"_What's wrong?" I choked out; my panicked eyes locking with Jacob's worried ones._

"_The house reeks of vamp stench." He paused, "outside and inside."_

Not waiting to hear the rest, I let the phone drop in my haste. As soon as my body crossed the threshold, I let my trembles take over. I hit the ground phased and running. I was tearing through the forest making a bee line for Charlie's. I didn't even look back to see if Jacob and the others were following.

I had to fight back the horrific nightmares that flashed though my mind. I focused on Charlie's house in Seth's thoughts, looking for hide or hair of Charlie. I heard Jacob and a couple of others screaming at me but I couldn't focus on anything but Charlie.

I would track them down and rip them up, then wait for them to reassemble and rip them apart again just to savor it.

I finally caught sight of my old home through the thicket. I pushed myself even harder and burst through, my eyes scanning the area.

"_Whoa, Bella. I was trying to tell you that Charlie left early this morning with Billy to fish, but you took off like bat out of hell before I could tell you." _Seth's soothing tone broke though my reddened haze. "_He's safe Bella," _he said gently.

I let out the breath that felt like I had been holding for hours.

"_Timmy and Connor tracked the scent all the way to an old abandoned access road before it disappeared. They must have had a car waiting for them."_ He reported, just as I noticed Jacob and Edward step up.

"_I want Charlie on the Rez." _I demanded as I turned to Jacob.

"_Bella, honey, you know Charlie won't go for that."_ Jacob mentioned.

"_I don't care. I will personally carry his ass back to La Push and chain him to a chair if I have to."_ I growled out.

"And everyone thinks _I_ overreact." Edward muttered before addressing me. "Look Bella, between us and the pack, we can keep an eye on Charlie. There's no need to have him pack up and leave his home."

"_I'm going with Edward on this one Bells"_ Jacob said tossing in his opinion.

"_The one time you agree with Edward and it's against me?"_ my thoughts spat out maliciously

Jacob growled lowly in his chest, _"It's not the first time I've agreed with him. Besides you know Charlie would never run and hide, much less give up his home."_

"_I'm not asking him to leave the state. It's just a few minutes down the road."_ I argued.

"_It's his _home_ Bella,"_ Jacob said calmly. There was no winning this argument.

"_Fine!"_ I snarled. "_But I want Charlie to know what's going on."_ I turned and glared at Jacob.

Jacob and I decided to wait for Charlie to come home to fill him in. Edward and Shannon volunteered to stay but there was really no need, so at our insistence they headed home. We sent Seth and the others back to La Push to patrol till Embry and Jared could take over.

When Charlie did get home and we told him of his unwanted visitor, he took the news well. He promised to stay in La Push as much as possible. This was no problem considering he would be spending time with either Sue or Billy, two of his favorite people. What he had issues over was his new security detail, either a member of the pack or the Cullen's was to follow him everywhere. But I promised him that he wouldn't know they were even there. I think this soothed him marginally.

~~~~~~~~~CD~~~~~~~~~

Over the next month, we had patrols pick up around La Push and the surrounding areas. The Cullen's offered to pick up a lot of the patrols so everyone could get some rest. I think it was Alice's idea to keep everyone else at her beck and call for the wedding plans, including me. Every chance she got she would attack me with the final wedding preparations.

The morning before the wedding I found myself being called awake by smooth lips gliding over my skin. I played opossum and kept my eyes relaxed and closed. My heart, on the other hand, decided to reveal my acting. Jacob let out a small chuckle.

"Come on, sweetheart, time to get up. I have plans for us today." His hot breath fanned across my stomach as he crept up my body. I felt his slick tongue slid out to run up the valley between my breasts.

"Mmmm…plans?" I managed to get out between the sleepy and lustful haze.

"Yep," he answered popping the 'p'. "We have a date." He said, his lips brushing mine.

"And this date involves us leaving the bed?" I had hoped to spend the day before the wedding snuggling in bed with him. OK, maybe not just snuggling.

"Nothing gets by you," he said with a sexy smirk.

I snorted, "Thanks" right before he quickly pressed his lips to mine and jumped out of bed.

"You can thank me later," he said wiggling his brow at me as he walked to the closet.

"I'll hold you to that." I grumbled as I threw the covers back. Jacob came back to the bed as I stretched. I noticed a plain white flat box in his hands. He reached across the bed to place it in front of me.

"What's this?" I said eyeing the box eerily. "I thought we were going to exchange wedding gifts _before_ the wedding."

"We are, but this is not a present." he said, a slow smile crossing his face as I looked at him with confusion. "I know you don't like surprises."

"That's a little odd because it looks like a present and presents equal surprises." I said sitting down on the bed.

"No, presents are wrapped." I just looked at him skeptically. "Trust me." he said with a wink. I sighed and lifted the lid. I couldn't fight the curiosity building as I folded the tissue paper back and smirked. "Take it out and look at the back." His voice was closer. I looked up in the direction to see he was standing beside me. I hurriedly pulled the dark blue leather riding jacket and turned it. There on the back was 'BLACK' written in silver. My old helmet that Edward had bought me appeared in front of me on the bed. I noticed that the script from the jacket matched the helmet. I smiled brightly and lunged for Jacob planting kisses all over his face.

"Thank you, thank you." I repeated over and over between kisses. Jacob chuckled.

"So, you like it, huh?" he asked pulling me tighter to him.

"I love it." I said leaning back to let him see the bright smile on my face. "So does this mean we are going to ride our bikes?" We hadn't had time to ride in a while, plus with the wolf speed it's not a necessity.

"You got it!" I think his smile was bigger than mine.

"Sounds perfect! But do I really need the jacket and helmet?" I asked.

"We may heal fast but it still stings. Take it from me." he said with a small chuckle. "Umm…" Jacob said clearing his throat, "there's more."

"More?" I repeated back with a questioning look on my face.

"Uh, yeah." he said, his hand going to the back of his head to rub. I was quite interested in what had him so flustered. I turned back to the box and moved my jacket aside. I snorted and shook my head as I picked up the other occupant of the box. I held them up with a single finger and turned an accusing glare at Jacob. "I figured that you had the helmet and now the jacket, why stop there." He said in a rush trying to explain his purchase.

"So you felt that my ass would also need protecting." I said shaking the leather riding pants in his face. "Not that you would enjoy looking at said ass in them?"

"Um…yes?" he said squinting up his eyes. I just glared back at him. "I made you breakfast!" he offered, trying to change the subject. I tossed the pants back onto the bed. I figured I would deal with that later and I knew just how to do it too.

After the amazing breakfast of waffles and bacon, I left Jacob to clean up the dishes and went to get dressed for our day out. I had debated on whether I could do this or not. I wasn't one to do…sexy, but I wanted to make sure Jacob got the whole effect of 'biker chick' Bella. I striped down to nothing and pulled the leather pants on, rummaged through my underwear drawer for my sexiest black bra and an old white wife beater. I ran to the closet to pull out a pair of riding boots that Alice had bought me. I heard Jacob calling for me downstairs, telling me he'd meet me outside. So with a large deep breath, I reached for the leather jacket. I slipped it on and zipped it right up under my breasts. I made sure to grab my helmet as I left.

I walked out the front door and called for Jacob. I heard his answering voice come from inside the garage. I jogged over, ready for my ride but froze at what I saw. Jacob's back was to me. He had on the same tight pair of dark jeans that he put on this morning and I might add that his ass looked simply delicious in them. But that wasn't what made my heart speed up. It was the leather jacket he had on. It was similar in color to mine but had black stripes going down the sides. All of it put together had my lady bits tingling and begging for a quick minute with Mr. Black. Ok, maybe an hour's worth of quick minutes. Or two, or three?

His turning broke the spell and my eyes met his. I felt his gaze as it raked down my body and I could have sworn he whimpered a little. It didn't escape me that he had to reposition himself though. I smirked at that.

"You ready?" I asked, cocking my hip to the side and crossing my arms.

"Ye..." he squeaked and cleared his throat, "yeah." He spun around and jumped on his bike.

We had decided to retire our old bikes awhile back. They just couldn't get up the speed we wanted. So we had upgraded. Jacob had gone for a black Harley Davidson Nightster and I had chosen a blue Honda Shadow.

We started up the bikes and pulled out and down the drive. I may or may not have leaned over a good deal more that necessary as we sped down the road. Although I still had my helmet and jacket on I could feel the vibrations of the wind as my body cut through it. It was as close to running in my wolf form as I could 'humanly' get.

Jacob and I would swap back and forth as to who was in front. I could feel his eyes right on my ass. It was a little distracting so I would let up so he could pass and I would be the one enjoying the view for awhile.

We rode around for awhile just reveling in the freedom to do so. We had no pack or tribal issues to deal with. No wedding plans, because that was all settled and taken care of thanks to Alice, Esme and my mother's phone calls. There was nothing but us and the road and the wind.

We had circled around and were riding along First Beach when Jacob slowed down to turn off. I followed him and knew immediately where we were headed. I pulled beside Jacob as he threw his leg over and removed his helmet. Again, I may or may not have exaggerated my movements as I got off the bike but I did happen to hear the slight groan that crept from him. I proceeded to take my helmet off, shaking my hair out like those girls do in the shampoo commercials, followed by my jacket.

"Oh damn." I heard from behind me.

"What?" I said, turning to lay my jacket across the seat.

"I never knew it was possible to love and hate something so much at the same time."

"Say that again?" I said, totally thrown off by his phrase. Jacob sauntered over to me, His hands going to my waist to tug me closer.

"I love how sexy you are in these." He said running his hands along the top of my pants, front to back, before settling his palms on the apple of my ass. "But I really can't stand that they are hampering the view." He smirked and gave my ass a gentle squeeze. His lips came to meet mine easy and light but I wanted more. I pulled him, by his now unzipped jacket, closer and ran my tongue over his lips asking for entrance. He opened for me and I delved in as his toyed with mine. His hands pulled me even closer and I could feel the results my seduction hard against my stomach.

Jacob broke away but his mouth found other things to do as my lungs were replenished. His tongue found one of its favorite spots right behind my ear, earning him a soft whimper from me. His lips ghosted up to the shell of my ear, his panting heavy.

"We still have plans and, if you're a good girl, I'll make the wait well worth it." he said giving me a small nip before pulling away with an evil, sexy smirk.

Simplicity is a beautiful thing. Jacob knew that I enjoyed the modest things. He had packed a small lunch for us. Nothing fancy, but he knew me. We ate sandwiches, drank warm sodas and for 'dessert', just some simple grapes. There were no waiters or candles or overpriced food. There was no grand entertainment. It was just us talking about our past, our future. It was just us, Jacob and Bella, a man and woman who were connected with love as we laughed and reminisced, snuggled into one another on the soft blanket.

There were no worries about stray vampires or bickering among the pack. These simple, peaceful days may come often to some. Maybe not to others, but either way, no one knows what the future will hold. You gotta take a firm grip on these special days because these are the days that help you get through the rough ones. And believe me; I was soaking this up, enjoying my time with Jacob. I knew that tomorrow I would be his forever and this was like saying a farewell to Isabella Swan and giving a welcome embrace to Bella Black.

Jacob asked me to take a walk with him and we continued our talking. It wasn't long before we came to our little cave. I just stood there looking fondly at the opening. It seemed like so long ago that I had made up my mind to move here, that I became reacquainted with Jacob.

Jacob pulled me from my memories with a gentle squeeze of my hand and led me inside. I was pleasantly surprised to see candles set up on every flat surface, a soft billowy comforter and an IPod with speakers playing softly in the far corner.

"You did all this?" I asked awed at what he had done.

"Edward saw the idea in my head one night and offered a few suggestions." Jacob's voice was a quiet echo. I turned to face him, wrapped my hands around his neck to pull him down to me. I poured everything into that kiss; my appreciation for his thoughtfulness, my awe. But most of all, my love.

Jacob's arms lifted me bridal style and laid me out carefully on the fluffy air mattress and pillows. His lips never left my body as he skimmed the clothes off of me. I took note that things were getting a little one sided. Jacob was still clothed and I was naked. I quickly rectified that problem as his hands roamed over my body.

Jacob nudged me to roll over and I happily complied as he straddled my hips. His hands ran up and down my back, over my cheeks, down to the tops of my thighs and back up. I heard the snap of a bottle and turned to see him rubbing his hands together. I could smell the strawberries as they wafted through the air. I closed my eyes as his hands came back to me, his fingers working the tight muscles in my back and shoulder. He worked from my arms down to my fingers and I groaned. Nothing like a good hand massage.

Jacob scooted down to my feet, working his fingers into the balls of them. I tried to hold off on as much noise as I could. I didn't want to sound like a porn star just from his massage. I let him finish up with my thighs, so relaxed that I was almost asleep. I was brought back from the edge of sleepiness as his fingers ghosted against my sex, before running up to my ass. It was all I could do not to pant. His hand would slide from the top of my ass down to the joint between my legs. He was working me up, building the tension up in that one area.

"Ple…ahhh!" I cried as his fingers entered me slowly.

"Shh…there's no begging tonight Bella. This is all about you." He whispered in my ear before scattering kisses along my neck and shoulders as his fingers pumped into me. My hips met each thrust and I was losing the control I had. He had one finger working my nub and two moving inside, I was balancing on the edge. I turned my head to meet his lips as I finally found my release. My moans filling his mouth just as much as my tongue.

Jacob removed his fingers and I rolled over. His gaze was reverent, locked with mine. His hand worshiping as he cupped my cheek. I sighed and placed my hand over his as my other ran up his side to his neck and pulled him with ease down to my awaiting lips. His hand slipped from my cheek to my hair as his other arm wrapped around my waist, and with little effort, we joined.

We whispered loving words quietly, secretly in our small world. It felt as if nothing existed outside of our little cave. The first place that we made love. The place where he first told me how deeply his love for me was. The loving way he told me about the imprinting. Jacob always had a way of making me feel like I was the only thing in his universe. I think even without the imprint that we both shared, he would still treat me just the same. The imprint only magnified our feelings, enhanced it just as the wolf had enhanced our senses.

Our bodies coming together like this was nothing supernatural, it was just more intense, enhanced. The way I could feel every vein in his member. The way it gently pulsed within me. The smallest muscles on his back flexing with every thrust. The hairs on his body caressing my skin. The tingling as his breath passed my ear. The beginning hums of the noises before they left his lips. The rising heat coming from his body. The revving of his heart as his peak was approaching. The sight of his jaw clenching as he tried to hold on to that feeling of falling. The layers of emotions that swam in the depths of his eyes as they caught me falling over with him.

~~~~~~~~~CD~~~~~~~~~

I really hated that we had drove the bikes down. I wanted nothing more that to curl up to Jacob's arm as we rode home.

"I have one more thing before we go home but we have to hurry." Jacob said kissing the top of my head before jumping on his bike.

"Lead the way." I smiled at him before putting my helmet on and starting my bike.

I followed him for a few minutes before we came to the cliffs. He slowed down and stopped, kicked the stand down and offered me a hand as I dismounted my bike. We walked along; I snuggled into his side, until we came to the edge of one of the higher cliffs. It was a miraculous sight; a sign of a higher power. The islands were cast in the beautiful orange and pink light. It was dusk, the brilliant finale of the day before the entrancing dark of twilight.

~~~~~~~~~CD~~~~~~~~~

As we pulled up to the house I saw the silhouette of the demon Nazi wedding planning pixie standing on the front stoop with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where have you been?" she demanded to know. It was well after dark. Jacob and I had made out on the cliffs like hormonal pre-teens and lost track of time. Time wasn't really important but Alice had been bugging me about this stupid tradition about the bride and groom sleeping separately the night before the wedding. I had already expressed my disdain of the idea. Alice apparently missed the memo.

"Alice," I warned her after taking off my helmet. "Don't." I said firmly.

"But Bella, its tradition!" she whined.

"And what exactly about Jacob and I are traditional?" I retorted. "In fact, the whole reason behind the tradition is to keep the bride's virtue intact."

"All the more reason to do this." She shot back.

"Alice, In case you didn't realize, my virtue went out the window over two years ago." I said brushing past her but paused with a smirk and turned "and if you had any doubts about that, take whiff you can smell my deflowerment."

I held off my laugh as her nose wrinkled, "ewww! I'm so glad I can't see you guys. I don't want to experience you guys doing the dirty. It's bad enough with Edward and Shannon." I was curious, so I quirked my eyebrow. "Oh, you don't want to know. Emmett and Rose had to leave the other night when things got…exciting." Wow, they ran the Emmett and Rose out. That's saying something. "But that's not the issue here. You have to come with me tonight."

"Alice. No." I said.

"Please Bella. Any charity you want? I'll even donate to two." She pleaded.

"Tempting…but no." I said, holding my ground.

"OOOO! You are so stubborn Isabella Swan!" she said stomping her foot.

"Did you really just stomp your foot. I thought girls only did that in movies." Jacob said from behind her. She turned an icy glare at him. He just raised his hands and backed off a little. I had to mentally laugh at that sight. Alice could be scary when she wanted to be.

She turned back to me and the innocent angel face was back on and it was in high effect. I could see the pleas in her eyes, but I just shook my head. "Ok." She said, defeated.

"I love you Alice. I appreciate everything you've done for me but I want to do this. How about if I ease the blow with a promise of a shopping trip?" Her eyes lit up and her head looked like a bobble head doll as she agreed to our deal.

We said our farewells and Jacob let Luna in from her kennel. I curled up in the bed with Luna at my feet and Jacob's chest under my cheek. I drifted off to sleep for the last time as Isabella Swan.

**That's right ladies! The wedding is next chapter. I have done a ton of research. I have had this wedding in my head since the beginning. I want to do it right; give Bella and Jake the wedding they are meant to have. I can tell you that I probably won't be posting another chapter until after the Holidays.**

**We are down to the final stretch now. I say only about five more chapters and Celestial Dawn will be done; finishing out my Dusk series. **

**One more thing! I have updated my profile and added a banner for Solar Eclipse which is Jacob's missing time in Black Moon from his POV of course. I will be posting the rest of that story up over the next several weeks starting tomorrow. And I finally have a banner for A Real Man too! Go check them out.  
**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and votes over at the Sparkleteer Awards. Massive Jake gropes all around!**

**Crystal**


	15. Chapter 17

**Surprise, surprise, surprise! Miss me? Hate me? I wouldn't blame you. I have stressed over this chapter way too long. Look who's back with a chapter and not just any chapter, THE chapter. THE WEDDING chapter. I have stressed over this chapter way too long. This chapter has ruined weddings for me. I don't think I'll ever write another one in detail again.**

**Speaking of details…As some of you might know, the Quileute's are a secretive bunch so everything about the wedding I found online, but I did use Native American wedding ceremonies. The specific details are at the bottom but I take creative liberties with this chapter. Also, if it feels off, I apologize as I have never technically had a wedding and I did the best I could. Also, when you see the italic's, it's supposed to be Quileute. Just humor me people.**

**You guys can thank Smmiskmen for all her help. She threatened to hack my FF account and leave a message for me. She's my rock; my wifey; my best friend and my life inside and out of FF wouldn't be the same. Thank you Shannon. Luh you!**

Celestial Dawn Chapter 14

Previously…

_"OOOO! You are so stubborn Isabella Swan!" she said stomping her foot._

_"Did you really just stomp your foot. I thought girls only did that in movies." Jacob said from behind her. She turned an icy glare at him. He just raised his hands and backed off a little. I had to mentally laugh at that sight. Alice could be scary when she wanted to be._

_She turned back to me and the innocent angel face was back on and it was in high effect. I could see the pleas in her eyes, but I just shook my head. "Ok." She said, defeated._

_"I love you Alice. I appreciate everything you've done for me but I want to do this. How about if I ease the blow with a promise of a shopping trip?" Her eyes lit up and her head looked like a bobble head doll as she agreed to our deal._

_We said our farewells and Jacob let Luna in from her kennel. I curled up in the bed with Luna at my feet and Jacob's chest under my cheek. I drifted off to sleep for the last time as Isabella Swan._

I was sleeping so well, until…

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I sat up straight in bed, looking around. "What?"

"I go to the Cullen's, expecting to find my daughter there. Only I am informed by a vampire fairy on crack that said daughter refused to stay last night." My mom stood over me, stewing in her anger while I tried to nudge Jacob awake. He was down for the count. "What happened?" she asked, ignoring the fact that Jacob was lightly snoring next to me. "I thought the plan was to meet up at the Cullen's and come back here after Jake and the guys headed to Billy's?"

"No, that's what you and Alice decided last night. If you had been listening to me, you would have heard me decline on that offer."

"But it's tradition…" she whined.

I gave her the 'are you kidding me' look. "Mom you're a realist. Jake and I have been living together…did you think we were celibate?"

"No, but its bad luck…" She trailed off as I raised my hand to halt her.

"Jake and I make our own luck. Besides don't you think it's up to US to make the marriage work? Not some silly, out dated tradition."

My mom released her hips and let out a sigh before her face lit up with a smile. "I think you two are going to make it." She said and wrapped me up in her arms.

"Let's not forget the whole imprinting thing. That pretty much unbreakable." I snorted out. "Now could you please get out of here? It's really creepy with you hugging me while Jake's in the bed beside us."

"Oh now I wouldn't say that…" Mom and I both looked over to a cocky laid back smile from Jacob. "Nothing wrong with waking up to two gorgeous women embracing in your bed. Good morning ladies."

"Morning." Mom said, giggling like a fan girl meeting her celebrity crush on a red carpet premier of their latest movie. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked amusedly.

Jacob just shrugged, "I am what I am."

"A pig?" I retorted.

"Oink, oink baby." I didn't feel the need to acknowledge that remark.

"Wait. How did you get in here?" I asked. Most people didn't lock their doors in Forks but being the only daughter of a cop, some things are ingrained. I inhaled deeply to confirm my suspicions. "Alice!" In a blink she was standing in front of us.

"If wasn't for the sudden stench, I would be the luckiest man on earth.

"In your dreams wolf boy.

"Well at least then you wouldn't stink."

"OK, " I broke in before things could continue. Not that it would come to blows, but these two could go at it for hours. "Mom, Alice, I will meet you downstairs." Alice gave Jacob a glare, to which he returned with a kissy face. I noted the smirk on her face as she turned away.

"We'll be back after you put the dog out." Alice quipped back before drifting out the door. They loved to push each other's buttons. Jacob gave a little chuckle as he climbed out of bed.

"Now you need to kiss me breathless and leave so I can hop into the shower." I said walking up to him for an embrace.

"How about we switch that around a bit? I say, I kiss you breathless while taking a shower before I go to Dad's?"

"One problem. Mom's here and there's no way I'm getting my rocks off when she's in hearing distance." I said pulling away slightly and shaking my head.

"I'm sure I could get the pixie to occupy her for a little while." He said, closing the gap again.

"Not on your life, mutt." We heard a light whisper from downstairs.

"Well there ya go." I said with a giggle as Jacob just sighed. "We have forever, Jake. There's no rush."

"It's not so much a rush thing. It's a want thing." He chuckled.

Jacob made good on the kissing me breathless and even managed to sneak another one in while I was in the shower. The front door had barely closed when the vultures descended. I was handed some expensive looking shampoo and body wash as Alice gave me specific instructions on how to use each.

The early morning was your typical rush of grooming the bride. After my hair and make-up, sans lipstick, the tyrannical Alice finally let us food ingesting people eat. I didn't even get to wipe the crumbs from my shirt from the sandwich I was eating, before Alice was pulling me out the kitchen and back into the bedroom, which I was starting to associate with a dungeon of horrors.

The wolf girls, Cullen girls, and my mother all clucked over me like a bunch of hens, making sure everything was still perfect.

There was a few times were I would have to rein in Alice, such as when she suddenly decided on some very fancy up-do, but it was Rosalie that made her see sense.

With the approaching the finish line, it was time to change into the underwear. Leah had helped pick out the satin and lace bra with matching boy shorts. She claimed that before the days I ran with the pack, Jacob had let it slip telepathically, that he loved the way my ass looked in them. I took a little spin in the mirror and checked myself over before walking back out. I was swarmed as the girls helped me into my dress. The final button was in place; Emily and Rosalie were gently smoothing out the wrinkles as I heard a small gasp and turned. My mother stood there, after going downstairs to call and check on the boys, with tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful, honey." She whispered. The girls gave a squeeze to my hand or a hug as they walked out to give me and Renee some time.

"I get it, honest." I said with a watery smile as the door clicked shut.

"Oh please." She scoffed, dabbing at her eyes. "You're all Charlie's."

"I got your smile." I replied as she took my hands in hers.

"I'm so happy for you, baby girl. But as happy as I am for you, I'm even more proud of you. You have grown and thrived here in this place. Something I never could do. I admire that about you. You've always been beyond your years, but here," she drifted off, shaking her head. "This is your place; your home. You never really felt that way before, did you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, not really. I was never really comfortable in my own skin." I whispered. "But Jake," I said taking a deep breath, "he made me see the world, and myself, so differently."

She smirked, "I'm sure." I giggled. "Seriously though Bella, Jacob is a good guy and I don't know of anyone who could be more suited for you. You glow as soon as he enters a room. There's a certain dignity about him. Like you, he seems older than his years. He's a perfect match for you." My blush made a slight appearance but I felt it quickly fade as we were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Hey ladies, we are cutting it short." I looked at the clock and confirmed Alice was right.

We made it to the cars; Renee was riding with Alice, Rosalie, and Emily in Rosalie's car and I jumped in with Leah and Kim. We sang goofily along with Katy Perry's E.T. Leah, being her crude self, did some suggestive moves with it. I learned a lot about her and Lucas' sex life that I just didn't want to know.

The plan was that we arrive first and tuck me safely in a tent near the beginning of the aisle, and then the boys will arrive where Jacob would take his place and wait for my grand entrance. That was the plan…

Us girls parked and headed to the tent still giggling. They fiddled and prodded for a few before I heard more engines pulling up. "He's here," I breathed out. My mom just smiled with her arms around my shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. They were taking a longer way around to prevent any 'accidental sightings' between Jacob and me.

"Not long now Bells before you're Mrs. Bella Black." Emily patted my hand. "Ok girls, let's go get Charlie and take our places." I was looking in the full length mirror after they left the tent, waiting on Charlie; as Emily's words echoed in my head.

"_Not long now Bells before you're Mrs. Bella Black."_

_Mrs. Bella Black_

_Bella Black_

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to be Bella Black!" I couldn't catch my breath. I could hear noises around me and feel hands gently guide me to a nearby folding chair. The hands tried in vain to calm me as I fought to get my thoughts in order. I heard a commotion somewhere, arguing voices. But it was right before the darkness took me that I found my salvation. His voice broke through it all.

"Bella!"

"Jake?" I stood up twisting this way and that trying to find him.

"Bells, over here." His voice flowed from the back of the tent. I walked closer to see the fabric moving. I place my hand over the movement. "Are you ok? What's going on?"

His touch, even through the rough texture of the tent was calming, soothing.

"I'm going to be Bella Black." I said absent mindedly, my eyes locked on the tips of Jacob's bare feet peaking from under the edge of the tent.

"And…this…is a bad thing?" Jacob's voice came through confused.

"No." I said simply and I could hear Jacob exhale. "I'll be leaving Charlie and Renee. I won't be Isabella Swan anymore." I mumbled still pulling Jacob's essence into me, letting it ground me.

"You're not leaving anyone, sweetheart, but if you don't want to do this we can call it all off and go home." He said. I could tell it was forced through his despair.

I was causing this. I wanted to be here. Nobody was forcing me. I knew my life was with Jacob so why was I freaking out? He would gladly stay by my side for eternity. He loved me enough to vow it in front of our family and friends. His calming warmth was soaking into my very bones. Did he know that just the sound of his voice could make everything alright, make it better?

I had been selfish and I needed to get over myself. I've hurt him enough. I would not cause him any more pain and anguish. I was over it, over this fear of marriage. And that's what it all boiled down to. I didn't want to fail at my marriage.

"You're not us, Bella." I heard my dad's voice from behind. "Jake, we'll see you at the altar, son."

"Char-"Jacob tried to protest.

"Trust me, kid." Charlie said reassuringly. I heard his retreat after letting out a quiet sigh.

"Do you love him?" Charlie whispered.

I forced myself from rolling my eyes. "Of course-" I started to say.

"Then what's with all this?" Charlie asked while waving his hands at me.

"I couldn't live with myself if I ended up failing in this." I said turning to him.

"Ha! When have you ever _failed_ at anything?" Charlie chuckled behind me. "I remember a phone call I got from your mother around Christmas time when you were twelve. You had learned that some children weren't as fortunate as you; that some parents just couldn't afford toys. So, you went home and told your mom that you wanted to donate all yours. When she told you that you couldn't donate _all_ of them, you got mad and threw one doozie of a tantrum. To make peace with you, your mother let you donate a few of your older ones. But that wasn't enough for you, was it? Not for my stubborn, selfless daughter. You managed to get your school to host a toy drive and, if I'm not mistaken, you still manage to buy a few toys to donate every year." I smiled at the memory. I had all but man handled my teacher and principal into it. To my knowledge they still do it.

"You're a Swan, my daughter…"

"That's the point. You couldn't make it work with mom. How do I know I won't be able to make it work with Jake?" I said turning back to Dad.

"Our marriage didn't work out, but my most important goal with your mother was to keep her happy. That, I think I succeeded in. She wasn't happy with me, in this small town, so I let her go; she found Phil and is happy now. She's happy and that was always my highest priority," he smiled as he placed his hands on my upper arms, "outside of you, that is."

I returned the smile. "Thanks Dad." I said moving to hug him. I buried myself in his familiar comfort, more than ready to take this next step with Jacob. In a world with vampires and werewolves, how could I not believe in happily ever after? Charlie pulled away but left a brief kiss on my forehead. This kiss reminded me of all the scraped knees he doctored, all the bad dreams he chased away.

He sighed deeply and I glanced up. His eyes were not only filled with the tears he was fighting to hold back, but his memories of me. In his eyes, I wasn't standing before him in my wedding dress; I was looking up at him with scabbed knees, buck teeth and frizzy hair in a ponytail. I would forever be his little girl.

"You ready, baby girl?" he asked as he turned to take my hand and tuck it into his elbow.

"Yeah, I finally am. Thanks to you, Dad." I said with a watery smile.

"Good! Cause the sooner you get out there, the sooner I can get out of this monkey suit and back in to normal folks clothes." He said gruffly. I had to bit the side of my mouth to keep the giggle contained. That's Charlie for you. He doesn't hover and he doesn't do emotions well.

Charlie pulled me with him toward the opening of the tent. With a clear mind and my heart willing to accept whatever future that came our way, I walked out with my eyes steady on my eternity; my Jacob.

Jacob and I had decided on a Quileute traditional wedding ceremony on the beach. We had picked out a special location on First Beach. You could see the mouth of our cave from where we would be exchanging our vows. It seemed only fitting to incorporate our wedding with the place that we first came together and I learned of Jacob's imprint.

Quileute weddings are very simple. The 'alter' is nothing more than circle of flowers with a smaller camp fire in the middle, our friends and family stand outside and once I reach Jacob and we both step into the circle our families and friends close their circle in a recognition of their support and love. Quil Sr. would be officiating for us, standing among them. Once the circle is closed, Quil Sr. says the blessing followed by Jacob and me exchanging vows.

I held my head up and made my way to Jacob. His face showed relief as well as happiness. The smile that crossed my face was only magnified by Jacob's as I closed in on him. I could tell something was off though. I could see his body vibrating with restraint as I closed in on him. Jacob managed to hold on just long enough for me to make it half way before he was bounding toward me.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I said through a placed smile. As he came within reaching distance, his hands cupped my face.

"You're really going through with this?" he asked, his eyes shining and searching mine.

I laughed, "Try and stop me." Jacob's eyes darted to Charlie with a pleading look.

Charlie chuckled, "have at it, kid." Charlie leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. Before I could catch on to what was happening, I was swooped up, bridal style, in Jacob's arms as he marched back down to the circle.

"Jacob!" I squealed as our friends got a good laugh at his antics.

"You were walking to slow." He mumbled before laying a heated kiss on my lips that lasted until he sat me down inside the circle.

"I think he's just anxious for the honeymoon to begin." Seth whispered from his spot. I chose to ignore such comments on my wedding day, but I did let out a little growl at him.

"Well," he chuckled, "everyone ready now?" He questioned with his brow raised. Everyone stayed quiet, signaling for him to begin.

Jacob didn't know, but I had been practicing my Quileute with Sue so the wedding would be authentic as possible. As far as he was led to believe, everything was supposed to be translated to English for me but I wanted to speak it as well as understand it. I knew this was something that would mean a lot to Jacob. He was going to be in for a big surprise.

"_May the Warm Winds of Heaven" _Quil Sr. began in his native tongue. I peeked over to Jacob and saw the confused look on his face. I knew he wanted to interrupt but I gently squeezed his hand in reassurance as Quil Sr. continued.

"_Blow softly upon your house._

_May the Great Spirit_

_Bless all who enter there._

_May your Moccasins_

_Make happy tracks_

_In many snows,_

_And may the Rainbow_

_Always touch your shoulder."_

Quil Sr. touched us on our heads.

"_And now you each will take seven steps sunwise around the sacred fire. For each step taken, a Quileutevow is said by each." Quil Sr. made sure to emphasize the word Quileute. "The groom makes one step forward and says a __**Quileute **__vow, and then the bride takes a step to join him and says __**her Quileute **__vow until one round around the fire is completed." _He said as he looked right at Jacob. I saw that Jacob still didn't quite understand.

Jacob seemed reluctant to start his vows so I gently squeezed his hand again. He returned the gesture before letting go and taking his first step and I breathed out a sigh of relief when he spoke his vows in Quileute.

"_O' my beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long."_

I cleared my throat and took my first step._ "This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children."_

The look of awe on Jacob's face as I spoke my eternal vows to him in Quileute will forever stay in my heart. I wanted to do this; to make this special for him; to show him just how much this means to me.

Jacob smiled at me brilliantly as he took his next step and spoke, "_O' my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and children."_

I returned the smile just as brightly as my turn came, "_My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our honorable lodge."_

Jacob took a deep breath, "_O my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long."_

The tears were starting to well up as I said my next vow, "_My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you."_

I could hear sniffling all around me as Jacob took his turn, "_O' my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favor and sacredness in my life."_

Half way there, "_O my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you."_

I could see Jacob's eyes swimming in tears as he continued, "_O' my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us."_

My tears finally fell as I said my next vow, "_O my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy."_

Jacob kindly wiped away the rogue drops before he took his next step, "_O' my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you."_

The anticipation within me was growing more as I said my next vow, "_My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you."_

Jacob took a deep breath before taking his final step and turned to me with a searing look, "_O' my beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely __**mine**__. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever._

My body felt his words more than heard them, rocking me to my very soul. I could feel him almost branding me with those words on my heart. My body trembled as I said my final vow to him, "_My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honorable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever." _

And with those words, I sealed my fate with his. As I took my step toward him, his arms raised to embrace me. Our lips met in a kiss to end all kisses; a kiss that drowned out the cheering and introduction of Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black; a kiss that spoke of the future, of promises, of our forever.

I know life ahead of us wasn't going to be easy, especially with Victoria still on the loose, but with my imprint, my pack, and my friends I know I could face anything.

**The blessing is actually Cherokee, a nod at my small Native American ancestry. It's called The Rainbow Blessing. The actual ceremony is Manataka called, The Rite of Seven Steps. Everything was found using Google. Link to Bella's dress is on my profile.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my dear readers. It is with great difficulty that I inform you that Celestial Dawn has been marked as complete. Some of you wanted me to continue with the story but to be honest, I'm just burnt out. I have appreciated every review that you guys have taken the time to post. This was a wonderful experience and I'm thankful that I could take this journey with all of you.

I will be pulling my multi-chapter stories in two weeks. Feel free to flagfic them or whatever you use for downloading fics. After I take them down, I will have a link on my profile where you can download them in PDF for those that don't know how to do so. I will still be around the fandom. And I may do an occasional one-shot every now and again but I'm done with the large stories for now. And you can always find me on Facebook.

You guys have taught me so much about writing. I hope one day I can put out my own original fiction and look back on my days here with you guys with great fondness.

Much love and blessings to you all.

Crystal


End file.
